Red riding Hood
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Una semana después su familia entera murió descuartizada y… despedazada en una situación extraña y espeluznante que nunca llegó a esclarecerse del todo. Pero el rumor que corría al respecto cobró mayor fuerza, y no dejó lugar a dudas. Lobos
1. 1

**_~Red riding Hood~_**

 _La niña de la capa roja_

 ** _1)_**

* * *

− _Ven perrito… ven… no tengas miedo… ¡no voy a hacerte daño!_

 _Las palabras de la pequeña vestida de rojo, iban dirigidas a un precioso cachorrito a varios metros de ella, oculto entre la maleza del bosquecillo. Un pompón negro, que desde esa distancia la veía con algo de desconfianza en sus acerados ojos._

 _La pequeña extendió las manos mientras se le acercaba con ternura. El cachorrito meneó la cola curioso, ella traía un gran sonrisa en la cara._

− _¡Ven…! −Reiteró._

 _Y quizás fue la expresión bondadosa en esos ojos de miel y avellana que hizo que el cachorro aullara contento, antes de lanzarse a los brazos entreabiertos de la niña. Afianzó al perrito contra su pecho riendo ante los lengüetazos que el animalito le repartía en la cara. Era una cosita preciosa, y ambos conformaban un cuadro bien bonito._

− _Te pondré Kuro, pero para abreviarlo serás K…_

 _El perrito soltó un ladrido de alborozo, al parecer muy entusiasmado por su nuevo nombre, y apoyó su nariz fría y húmeda en las mejillas de manzana de la pequeña._

− _Te llevaré a casa, a partir de hoy serás mi mascota._

…

…

…

…

Un lejano sonido a gritos y algarabía la despertó. Se sentó en la cama, algo aturdida por el sueño que había tenido. Era un remoto recuerdo de su niñez, de cuando tenía cinco o seis años, y tras ese paseo por el bosque que circundaba su casa, halló ese pequeño cachorro de lobo. Claro, ella no lo supo en ese momento, que tan peligroso era llevar un animal como aquel a su hogar. Finalmente, cinco meses después el cachorro, que para ese entonces había crecido evidenciando su verdadera raza, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una semana después su familia entera murió descuartizada y… despedazada en una situación extraña y espeluznante que nunca llegó a esclarecerse del todo. Pero el rumor que corría al respecto cobró mayor fuerza, y no dejó lugar a dudas.

 _Lobos._

Ella estuvo tan impresionada y desconcertada por lo ocurrido, por ver a su familia entera morir ante sus ojos, y por el recuerdo de despertar en medio de esa masacre cubierta por un pegajoso charco de sangre donde el oficial Kayaba la encontró al otro día.

En el presente se talló los ojos, y salió del lecho reprimiendo el bostezo, y censurando los recuerdos de su pasado funesto en el antiguo cofre de sus memorias.

El griterío seguía oyéndose cobrando mayor ímpetu en lo que acababa de vestirse. Se acomodó el grueso vestido blanco, las medias de lana y las gastadas botas marrones. Se peinó su largo cabello mandarina con los dedos y tomando su capa, emblema indiscutido de su historia y su pasado, se la colocó en los hombros y salió de la casa.

El gentío se aglomeraba junto al cobertizo. Se apresuró, temerosa de que alguno de los caballos de los que disponían estuviera herido o algo similar.

Se tragó el frío, y el mal presentimiento que acogió a sus sentidos al acercarse. Algunos le cedieron el paso al reconocerla. Sujetó el borde de su capa con los dedos al ver la silueta de un muchacho pelirrojo que de espaldas a ella, se estremecía rogando a viva voz que lo dejaran entrar.

−¿Ryoutarou? −se arriesgó haciendo el ademán de poner la mano en el hombro tembloroso del muchacho, pero deteniéndose.

Este se giró, sus ojos llorosos se abrieron al reconocerla −A-Asuna… ¡Asuna, dicen que algo terrible le pasó a Rika…! P-Pero no me dejan verla… Desde que llegó, Kayaba está ahí dentro y…

−Está bien −lo cortó notando la desesperación en los ojos angustiados de su amigo −Iré a ver.

−¡Por favor avísame que pasó…!

Ella lo retuvo con un gesto que intentó ser confortable. Suspiró antes de que esas dos personas de aspecto imponente que custodiaban la entrada al cobertizo, le cedieran el paso. Por la expresión seria y grave de sus rostros, entendía que no iba a encontrar nada bueno.

El fuerte olor metálico la recibió, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse la nariz. Con la mano libre se quitó la capucha descubriendo su cabeza y se adentró al lugar, pisando el heno desperdigado por el suelo de tierra. El olor se hizo más fuerte y a ella no le quedó más duda. Sangre. Vio la silueta de dos hombres allí reunidos los cuales voltearon a verla apenas la oyeron entrar. El primero, joven de su edad o quizás un par de años mayor y de cabello rubio, quiso frenarla yendo a su encuentro.

−¿Qué pasó Eugeo?

−Será mejor que salgas…

−Pero…

−Déjala −una voz profunda lo interrumpió. En su tono impetuoso se evidenciaba el rasgo soberbio de alguien acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido en el acto. El sujeto estaba entrando a la treintena, delgado, impávido, de corto cabello negro y gafas. Detalles finos que ponían en evidencia su estirpe.

−Kayaba, no creo que sea conveniente…

−Eugeo, Asuna ya no es una niña.

Al oír las palabras resueltas, el joven rubio liberó los hombros de la muchacha pelirroja. Ella buscó los ojos azules del rubio, quien le hizo un gesto de que se adelantara. Se aproximó hacia el otro espectador, quien le extendió la mano.

−¿Qué…? −aventuró la chica mirando el heno revuelto que se pegaba a sus botas. Y entonces reprimió el grito. El escenario que se abría frente a ella la obligó a mantener ancladas las manos a su boca.

Había sangre por todos lados; en el suelo de madera, las paredes. Cubriendo el cuerpo destrozado de la muchacha de cabello castaño que ella conocía muy bien y que ahora estaba hecha un montón dentro del charco carmesí que la consumía por entera. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás cuando la mano de Kayaba la contuvo desde la cintura.

Esa era Rika. Su mejor amiga desde siempre. Podía asegurarlo por el corto cabello castaño y el vestido rosa que era su favorito, ahora sucio de barro, heno y sangre. Pero su rostro… o lo que quedaba de él estaba desfigurado de un modo horrible. Un cardenal morado cubría su frente y ojos, tenía la mandíbula torcida de un modo que no era natural, y su nariz solo era un espectro, en su lugar había un hueco como si se la hubieran arrancado de tajo. Y su cuerpo… solo quedaba una mínima parte de él.

Exhaló el grito que estaba conteniendo y se volvió de tal forma que Kayaba la dejó ir y ella se refugió en el pecho de Eugeo, estremeciéndose y dando arcadas

−Tranquila…−el muchacho la estrechó acariciando su cabello en movimientos suaves y pausados.

El otro espectador se quitó las gafas −Pensé que lo soportarías.

−Eso… eso fue un animal… un animal l-la despedazó…

−No sabemos si fue un animal− intervino Eugeo.

Asuna alzó la cabeza y miró al otro hombre −¿Entonces que fue? −se cubrió la nariz −R-Rika está toda despedazada ¿Qué diablos le hizo eso?... ¿Y PORQUÉ A ELLA…? −su voz subió en un ataque de histeria −¿PORQUÉ A ELLA QUE ERA TAN BUENA Y NOBLE…?

Eugeo volvió a pasarle la mano por el cabello guardando silencio solo unos segundos. Luego su vista se dirigió a la mirada preocupada de Kayaba.

−¿Crees que esté relacionado con los otros asesinatos?

−¿Qué? −Asuna intervino con horror.

−Es algo que tenemos que considerar.

La chica evitó mirar el cadáver de su amiga al enfrentar al otro espectador −¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el crimen de las otras tres mujeres?, no hay ningún nexo en común…

−Asuna, alguien tiene que decírselo a Ryoutarou.

−¡No voy a hacerlo! ¿Acaso lo vieron allá afuera? ¡Está completamente desesperado sabiendo que ustedes le ocultan algo!

Eugeo se despeinó el cabello y se quitó la capa negra de encima de sus hombros −Yo lo haré −tomó la prenda y dando vuelta la cara de la chica para que no viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, envolvió el cadáver e intentó limpiar la sangre que creaba ríos carmesí en el suelo −También avisaré a los peritos… ¿Tendrás algún problema con esto?

−Ya veré como solucionarlo. Vete.

Eugeo terminó por incorporarse, acarició la cabeza de la muchacha pelirroja, y tras hacerle un corto saludo militar al otro hombre, salió del lugar.

Ahora que el silencio era absoluto entre el par que había quedado ahí dentro, se oía el sonido agonizante de la gente allá afuera. Alguien debió de abrir la boca y por eso la reacción del populacho había sido juntarse allí para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

−Asuna− la profunda voz de Kayaba hizo que la nombrada alzara sus húmedos ojos de miel en su dirección. −Si quieres unirte al escuadrón debes vencer y sobrepasar tus miedos. Sé que el que el recuerdo de tu pasado es un tormento constante, pero veo potencial en ti… Y no te has rendido en todo este tiempo, aunque si necesitas más…

−No −sostuvo los ojos negros del caballero con ese rasgo de coraje y valentía que siempre tuvo −No voy a traicionar la confianza que has puesto en mí… −dudó bajando la mirada, sus ojos temblaron −Padre…

El hombre se estremeció ante esa palabra. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así desde que él la encontró en medio de esa masacre, y no sabiendo que hacer la llevó a su pequeño hogar hasta que una familia transitoria apareciese para darle cobijo. Pero las semanas pasaron y la niña pelirroja seguía en su casa como un animalillo asustado quien apenas emitía palabras. Cuando se cumplieron dos meses, Kayaba Akihiko se dio cuenta que no podía desterrar a esa linda criatura de su casa, su joven esposa Rinko, con la cual aún estaba viviendo esa luna de miel que distingue a los recién casados, estaba fascinada y apegada a la pelirroja. Y él mismo no podía negar que le había tomado cariño a Asuna y a sus mejillas de manzana. Al otro día, Rinko sin decir palabras inició por su cuenta los trámites de adopción. Medio año después la pequeña se había convertido en la primera y única hija del joven matrimonio.

Con eso vino la otra verdad. Rinko era estéril, nunca podría tener hijos. Así que Asuna con su extraño cabello de fuego, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos grandes y melancólicos se convirtió en la receptora de su amor y cariño.

Pese a esto, la pelirroja jamás se sintió segura o cómoda de llamarlos: _Papás._

Hasta ahora.

−No quiero decepcionarte…− reiteró, convencida de que haberlo nombrado como su progenitor no le había hecho mucha gracia −Iré con Alice y…− meditó dando la vuelta.

−Asuna −él la censuró y adelantándose colocó la mano en su cabeza de forma indiferente, revolvió su suave cabello con pesar, y suspiró −Alice y tú pueden hacer la patrulla diurna, deja que Eugeo y Andrew se ocupen de las rondas nocturnas.

−Pero.

Él retiró la caricia y volteó a ver el pequeño montículo en el suelo, como recordando en que estaban. La joven pelirrroja le dio la espalda, escuchando los movimientos torpes hacia un costado. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto y corrió hacia ese lugar, casi enredándose con sus propios pies ante la prisa. La cual se convirtió en alivio cuando aquellos dulces ojos la vieron y acompañando aquello con un relincho, seguido de otros dos, obvio saludo que los animales le dedicaron al reconocerla.

Corrió la portezuela que la separaba de los tres caballos, oyendo como el hombre que seguía ante el cuerpo en tierra soltaba un agudo bufido. Acarició el alto cuello de _Ragnar_ , un hermoso alazán de crines casi doradas, y que a veces era tan apático como su dueño. Asuna sonrió para sí, ese caballo de rasgos árabes era igual a su padre adoptivo, por eso se llevaban tan bien. Sin embargo ahora resolló feliz al verla, pero fue solo por un momento, luego alzando la cabeza con suma altivez, retrocedió hasta su lugar y hundió la cabeza en el heno sirviéndose el desayuno. La majestuosa yegua blanca fue a su encuentro, ella le pertenecía a Rinko desde sus años de juventud, pero era tanto el cariño que la mujer le profesaba, que jamás pensó en deshacerse de su yegua, por más que tuviera casi veinte años, y no tuviera la vitalidad de cuando era una potranca. Pero _Selene_ hacia honor a su nombre, hermosa y elegante como la diosa mitológica que cabalgaba las estrellas y se sentaba en la luna. Aceptó las caricias bruscas mientras le olfateaba el cabello, y tras soltar un débil relincho, le dio paso al otro ser que a corcoveos le instaba a alejarse. Asuna profirió una pequeña risilla al ver las sombras moverse acompañados de unos pequeños ojos pardos, seguidos de un ligero y cariñoso jalón a su cabello.

−¿Pensaste que le había ocurrido algo a _Solitarious_? −la voz grave de su acompañante pareció retumbar en el cobertizo.

Ella se sintió levemente culpable de su actitud, ese hermoso pura sangre negro había sido una de las causas por las que se adaptó a su nueva familia, y le guardaba un cariño y apego gigante. No podía estar aquí alegrándose por su caballo cuando la vida de su mejor amiga había sido desarraigada por un desquiciado.

−¿Está mal… pensar así…? −preguntó en un susurro acariciando el hocico del animal − _Solitarious_ ha estado conmigo desde siempre, al igual que _Ragnar_ y _Selene_ …− prosiguió en igual tono -Son como mi familia…− finalizó excusándose.

−Sé que te preocupas demasiado por ellos… −asintió −Pero los peritos necesitarán trabajar aquí dentro y…

−Lo sé −se giró recibiendo las caricias del caballo en su mejilla −¿No es extraño que no les hayan hecho nada?

−¿Qué motivo habría para matar a tres viejos caballos?

Antes de que la muchacha respondiera la puerta se abrió, y varios uniformados de azul entraron. El que estaba a cargo hizo una ligera inclinación ante ella quitándose el sombrero en un gesto de reverencia, y sosteniéndolo nervioso entre sus manos.

−Buenos días señorita Asuna.

−Buenos días Godfrey, ya me retiro −acarició el hocico de _Solitarious_ y se apartó de él viendo como los hombres se desenvolvían por el lugar buscando indicios o evidencias que denunciaran la identidad del asesino.

−No hay pistas, jefe. ¿Puede ser posible? −Comentó un hombre alto y desgarbado que seguía por el rabillo del ojo las acciones de la chica pelirroja.

−¡Busquen otra vez! −el hombre se giró para hablar con Kayaba.

−¿Por qué crees que escogieron este lugar para el asesinato?

−¿Crees que puedan inculparte?

−Pues, si encuentras alguna evidencia que me incrimine ya sabrás que hacer… −Kayaba le comentó socarrón, luego reparó en que su hija adoptiva seguía allí fingiendo acomodar la cerca que mantenía aislados a los animales para oír lo que ambos hombres decían −Asuna− la llamó.

La nombrada la miró, tímida ante su voz demandante, y sin articular palabra se dirigió a la salida ajustando la capucha sobre su cabello anaranjado.

−Destapen el cuerpo… −decía la voz de Godfrey −Prepárenlo para la autopsia…

Asuna cerró la puerta tras su espalda al oír esas palabras desgarradoras. El gentío allá afuera se había dispersado como por arte de magia, los dos guardias apostados en la puerta inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, mientras ella sin devolverles el gesto se alejaba presurosa a su hogar.

Dentro del cobertizo, Godfrey examinó con preocupación el cuerpo de la joven aprendiz de herrera, tras notar la forma en la que la habían masacrado se volvió a su superior con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

-¿Le has confiado tus temores a esa niña?

−Aún no.

…

…

…

…

−¿Y qué piensa Kayaba al respecto?

Asuna miró a Alice, esa linda muchacha de cabellos como el sol y ojos del mar que caminaba a su lado con la cabeza descubierta. Era un par de años mayor que ella, y profundamente decidida e independiente. Su completa antítesis.

−Pues no cree que la muerte de Rika haya sido un asesinato aislado, piensa que tiene que ver con las otras dos muertes.

−¿Tú lo crees así?

−No. Y-Yo he visto el cuerpo de Rika… fue como si alguien se hubiera ensañado con ella. Estaba… desfigurada, le faltaba parte de la cara y el cuerpo como si un animal se la hubiera comido…

Las manos de Alice volaron a su boca al oírle decir eso.

−Una persona no actuaría así. Yo creo que fue un animal.

−Asuna vamos, eso suena completamente descabellado… ¿Qué clase de animal haría algo tan horrible?

−Tampoco me crees

Alice suspiró mientras miraba el frio cielo invernal que se extendía sobre ambas mientras caminaban dentro de los inicios del bosque como el señor Kayaba, superior de ambas se lo había pedido.

−No es que no te crea, parece una historia de horror y…− se detuvo al ver la expresión apática de su acompañante. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró a contradecirse −Asuna lo siento, no debí decir algo tan desagradable, por favor discúlpame.

Antes de que la aludida pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un ruido detrás. Entre la vegetación profunda que se levantaba a sus espaldas.

−¿Qué fue eso? −Asuna aventuró volviéndose a ver.

−¿Qué fue qué?

La pelirroja miró a su compañera rubia con desconcierto −¿No oíste?

−Quizás algún conejo que vuelve a su madriguera. Estás demasiado susceptible, querida.

−Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Volvemos? Aún tengo que ver a Ryoutarou. Eugeo me confió que está destrozado, Rika era mi amiga y…

−¿Eugeo? −la interrumpió la rubia con un ligero titubeo −No lo he visto desde ayer, luego de la ronda nocturna…

Asuna la miró con duda −Estuvo en mi casa hoy en la mañana.

Alice se mordió el labio y apretó el paso dejando a su amiga atrás. El viento frío del atardecer sacudió su capa azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos.

La pelirroja la siguió con la ligera sensación de que había dicho algo indebido. Pero era en extremo tímida y despreocupada, ni siquiera se percató de ese par de acerados ojos que la veía con atención desde la profundidad de la maleza mientras su silueta se perdía dentro de los primeros trazos del anochecer.

…

…

…

…

El doctor de la aldea había recomendado que no se hiciera velorio por el alma de la joven herrera. Su cuerpo estaba en proceso de descomposición y una noche entera en vela no sería un bonito espectáculo cuando decidieran enterrarla. Así que se decidió realizar una ceremonia pequeña a modo de despedida, y también para calmar los enturbiados sentimientos de Ryoutarou.

Asuna se sentía ligeramente culpable con su amigo. En vez de quedarse con él y brindarle algo de compañía y devoción, ella había decidido salir a patrullar la ciudad como un día corriente en cualquiera de sus obligaciones. Ryo no le echaba en cara nada, pero ella sabía que no había sido una actitud correcta.

Salió de la humilde casa donde estaba celebrándose la ceremonia de despedida; el inicio del bosque sombrío alcanzaba a verse hasta el infinito, la luz de la luna no era muy alentadora; arrojaba una débil huella plateada en ese camino que se perdía en las profundidades de la foresta. Asuna alzó la vista buscando a su amigo que estaba sentado en un tronco que a veces usaba como asiento, con su cabeza baja, y sus hombros sacudiéndose, ofrecía una triste estampa de dolor.

−Ryo− ella lo llamó con suavidad a sabiendas de que seguramente no le contestaría.

Pero el muchacho levantó la faz cubierta de lágrimas. Y ella se desarmó. Le bastó solo un imperceptible gesto para correr a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras ella misma intentaba retener las lágrimas que comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos. Lo cubrió con sus brazos oyéndolo sollozar y maldecir a la vida, al futuro, por quitarle a su novia y futura esposa. Asuna lo escuchaba, imprimiendo fuerza en el abrazo que lo mantenía en equilibrio. Ella le guardaba profundo aprecio, era un buen muchacho y además era pelirrojo como ella. Y a veces ambos bromeaban con el hecho de que podrían ser hermanos, broma que a Rika le hacía profunda gracia; fuera de tener el color de cabello similar, no existía otra cosa que pudieran tener en común.

Notado que el llanto empezaba a amainar, Asuna se animó a preguntar.

−¿Qué te han dicho?

Él se secó las mejillas y emitió un sollozo −Según el doctor Sugou la hora de su muerte se sitúa entre las 4 o las 6 am… él dice que murió desangrada, y que, aunque la hubiéramos encontrado no habríamos podido salvarla, perdió demasiada sangre, y las heridas que presentaba eran de profunda gravedad… −su voz se quebró −No me dejaron verla, dijeron que era mejor que no la viera, pero…

−Si era lo mejor −le interrumpió, buscando como expresar o evadir el horrible recuerdo de ver a su amiga casi descuartizada. Él entendió que ella tenía conocimiento previo y por eso hablaba intentado aplacarlo −No ibas a poder soportarlo…

Él sacudió la cabeza −¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir…?

Los ojos de Asuna se humedecieron otra vez, lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo sacudió −¡Tienes que seguir! ¡Rika no hubiera querido que te hundieras en la desesperación! −el joven sollozó más fuerte −Ryo, por favor no lo hagas más difícil… −un ruido incierto frente a ellos en el inicio del bosque los cortó en plena plática. Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo −¿Oíste eso?

Ryoutarou se levantó ante el silencio profundo de la chica quien quedó sentada en el tronco. Se dirigió al inicio del bosque y de pronto rompió a correr como si persiguiera algo.

−¡Ryo! ¡Ryo…! – Asuna fue tras él, olvidando que su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno. Caminó un buen trecho en los inicios del bosque llamando a su amigo.

Y era extraño, pero tenía ligera sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, y la observaba desde las tinieblas. Fue así como al dar un giro para volver al lugar de partida una sombra imponente se materializó frente a ella. Y Asuna nunca olvidaría la intensidad de esos ojos plateados mirándola desde lo alto. El peso extraño de esas pupilas grandes, así como el resuello que pegaba casi en su frente. Se mantuvo inmóvil reconociendo que no estaba frente a algo _humano_ , sino frente a otra cosa. ¿Tal vez un animal?

¿Pero qué clase de animal sería capaz de pararse sobre sus dos patas y enfrentarla? ¿Un oso…?

−¡Asuna! −la voz de Ryo se oyó nítidamente desde el lado izquierdo.

Cuando ella volvió la cabeza, la extraña sombra había desaparecido y en su lugar veía el camino de regreso hacia la cabaña donde se realizaba el adiós a Rika. El muchacho llegó hasta ella con aire preocupado.

−¿Estás bien? −la miró con fijeza, para luego retroceder sonriendo con evidente pena −Oye… ¿tú crees que en las profundidades del bosque habitan toda clase de seres fantásticos, de esos que ilustran las leyendas…?

−¿Cómo fantasmas, duendes y hadas?

Ryoutarou cerró los ojos −Como animales que tienen rasgos humanos…− suspiró al oír sus propias palabras, y de pronto sacudió la cabeza en negación −Olvídalo. Será mejor que regresemos antes de que se haga más tarde.

El muchacho tomó la delantera, y Asuna dándose la vuelta escudriñó el inicio del bosque fijando sus ojos, intentando indagar todo en profundidad.

En lo alto del cielo estrellado se alzaba; blanca e imponente, una hermosa luna llena.

Asuna se estremeció casi sin darse cuenta.

…

…

…

…

El sol invernal apenas se percibía en el cielo, era un fantasma que se ocultaba detrás de las nubes anunciando un nuevo día.

Asuna terminó su aseo matinal y se colocó frente al espejo para trenzar su cabello. No había dormido bien, primeramente por el entierro de Rika, luego Eugeo, Alice y ella le habían hecho compañía a Ryoutarou hasta el final de la noche, y por ende se había acostado cerca del amanecer. También ese extraño encuentro en el bosque impedía que cerrara los ojos. Recordaba ese momento, esa sensación de sentirse observada por esa _cosa_ , su altura imponente y anormal. Y esos ojos grises examinándola con intención.

Cada vez que el letargo osaba caer sobre ella, veía esas pupilas aceradas carcomiendo sus pensamientos.

Finalmente decidió levantarse. Era más productivo hacer algo para variar que permanecer en la cama intentando dormir. Se vistió con su vestido azul de lana y entró a la cocina, sorprendida de ver a Rinko levantada y preparando el desayuno.

−Buen día −le saludó animosa la mujer −No pensé que te levantarías tan pronto, considerando que te acostaste cerca del alba.

Asuna observó cómo preparaba el desayuno con eficiencia. Se hundió levemente en el banquillo en el que había tomado asiento, y prefirió guardarse para si la extraña experiencia en el bosque.

−No puedo dormir sabiendo que… hay tantas cosas por hacer− mintió con suavidad.

Rinko le sirvió la taza de café y las rodajas de pan recién salido del horno. A pesar de transitar la treintena era una mujer hermosa, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, expresión alegre y risueña. Ojos castaños y tímidos como los de un cervatillo. Era lo opuesto a Kayaba, pero ¿no se dice que los opuestos se atraen? Y en esa pareja era completamente creíble.

−¿Pasa algo? −la voz cantarina de Rinko la volvió en si mientras le acariciaba el cabello con obvia ternura −¿Cómo esta Ryo?

−Nos costó mucho que se durmiera…−replicó con pesar.

−Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se reponga, de momento ustedes tienen que estar con él hasta que eso suceda.

−Lo sé.

−Bueno, ahora bebe tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe −avivó el fuego de la chimenea y se cubrió con el chal que amenazaba con caer de sus hombros −¿Tienes que patrullar hoy?

−En la noche.

Ante eso, la mujer la miró visiblemente preocupada. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, otra voz la interrumpió.

−De ahora en más Alice y tú patrullaran la ciudad solo de día. El resto de los muchachos lo hará de noche…− Kayaba había aparecido en una esquina del salón y recostado contra la pared observaba a ambas mujeres.

−¿Es que no confías en que podré hacerlo bien? −protestó la pelirroja con fastidio.

−¡Tus capacidades, o la falta de ellas no tienen nada que ver con mi decisión! −fue la respuesta escueta.

−Pero, no es justo qu…

−Justo o no es lo que vas a hacer si quieres ser un miembro activo de la fuerza −Asuna se encogió débilmente en su asiento ante su tono amenazante −Y es una orden.

La muchacha no dijo más. Corrió su banco hacia atrás y afianzando la capa roja sobre sus hombros caminó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió sin despedirse.

Apenas Rinko escuchó el golpe sordo de la madera al cerrarse se volvió a su esposo con expresión enojosa.

−¿Por qué la tratas así? ¡Es una niña! ¿No te das cuenta que hace todo lo posible por complacerte?

−Intento protegerla, no sabemos que es lo que hay allá afuera…− la miró con pena −Y no tiene que entender lo que le digo, sino obedecerme.

−Ni siquiera terminó su desayuno.

…

…

…

…

Asuna se precipitó hacia el cobertizo, no importándole que ese lugar supuestamente estaba en cuarentena hasta que los peritos dejaran de investigar el asesinato de Rika. Empujó la puerta de madera sabiendo que estaba violando una regla, pero importándole muy poco fue en busca de _Solitarious_ a quien sacó al exterior. Como era de esperarse el caballo relinchó de gusto al verse liberado, y acarició con su hocico los cabellos de su ama.

Ella lo montó sin esfuerzo, y clavándole con ligereza los tacones de las botas en sus ancas, éste emprendió un galope suave y elegante que rimaba con su ánimo incierto. Cruzó parte del pueblo a ese ritmo, siguió por el camino marcado hacia el bosque, cuando un alazán imponente le salió al encuentro.

−¡Eugeo! −exclamó deteniendo a tiempo su caballo.

−¿A dónde se supone que vas?

−A ver a Ryo…− mintió al ver que estaba cerca del hogar de su amigo.

−Iré contigo −hizo un gestito con su boca, y el alazán se le puso a la par del pura sangre. Anduvieron a ese paso hasta llegar a los inicios de las jóvenes columnas de árboles, las cuales resguardaban la entrada al bosquecillo. Ambos conservando el silencio.

Eugeo la miraba de soslayo, sus ojos tan profundos e intensos como los de Alice. Pero en diferente manera. Siempre notaba algo agudo y penetrante en esas bellas pupilas de zafiro. Algo que solo sucedía con ella. Era su amigo, y siempre lo vio como el hermano que le fue arrebatado en la masacre de su familia.

Sabía que no podía mentirle. Él no lo merecía.

−No iba a ver a Ryo.

El rubio volteó a verla con una sonrisa conocedora −Lo sé. Solo quería ver cuánto tiempo podrías mantener la mentira.

Estaba tan cerca, que ella lo golpeó con su mano derecha en el hombro.

−Tonto… −refunfuñó apenada.

−¿Entonces a dónde ibas?

−Kayaba dijo que Alice y yo debíamos hacer la ronda diurna…

−Bien, ¿dónde está Alice?

Ella suspiró tristemente −No tenía ganas de tener compañía, quería ir sola.

−Pues lo siento, no voy a dejarte hacerlo −le sonrió y ajustó el caballo para que aumentara su velocidad −Te dejaré la zona norte, yo iré por el lado contrario ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y sacudió las bridas del animal indicándole que volviera por el camino del que venían −Nos vemos aquí en un hora −le gritó al pasar.

Eugeo solo asintió.

…

…

…

…

En realidad dio esa vuelta como una forma de hacerle creer al rubio que había acatado sus órdenes, pero en cambio solo fue una treta, giró en redondo y rehízo el sendero de antes. Algo ansiosa al ver el bosquecillo aumentó la velocidad internándose en sus adentros.

La adrenalina la recorría por entera mientras veía los pinos extendiéndose alto sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se había implantado en su conciencia de tal modo que tenía que investigar.

Era una locura, estaba segura, pero no quería irse sin haberlo intentado. De un brusco tirón retuvo a _Solitarius_ y se apeó de la montura, palmeó la cabeza de su caballo y sujetando las riendas echó a caminar sobre el camino rocoso. Vio por sobre su hombro, notando que había perdido de vista el pueblo.

 _Solitarious_ caminaba detrás de ella marcando el ritmo con sus herraduras, siendo el único sonido que se oía rompiendo el extraño silencio espectral que los rodeaba.

−Esta es una locura ¿verdad? −preguntó al aire. Como respuesta el animal le empujó la cabeza con el hocico, relinchando con suavidad.

Ante eso Asuna rió con vergüenza −Ya sé que soy rara… pero tú eres el único que me quiere así como soy…− apresó el largo cuello de su caballo con sus brazos y se sintió mejor ante el calor familiar.

La sensación de tranquilidad rápidamente se disolvió cuando el equino empezó a corcovear y moverse intranquilo, luchando por zafarse del agarre de la joven.

− _¿Solitarious_ que ocurre?

Pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire al darse la vuelta. Y de la impresión dejó caer las riendas del caballo el cual se adelantó, situándose entre la joven y el intruso que estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Asuna lo miró con atención. Era un muchacho alto de salvaje cabello negro; piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de plata y… orejas de perro. Las cuales se agitaron curiosas al verla. Su larga cola negra se erizó cuando el caballo pegó un salto y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras de modo majestuoso defendiendo a su ama.

−¡No…!

El grito que pegó no evitó que ese chico-bestia le enseñara sus dientes de modo amenazante, empuñando sus manos a modo de garras, acercándose a _Solitarious_ con la intención de lastimarlo. Y éste en un intento de evadirlo, dio una tremenda coz derribando a Asuna que estaba detrás haciendo todo lo posible por sujetarlo de las bridas.

Asuna se estremeció de dolor, recordando cuantas veces Kayaba le había dicho que _nunca_ debía pararse detrás de un caballo furioso, por más familiar que este fuera, porque podía recibir una patada que la enviaría directo al país de los sueños. Entre nieblas vio como esa extraña criatura mordía a su caballo y este emitía un agudo relincho de dolor.

Luego sintió que el mundo se torcía cuando su mejilla se hundió en la tierra, y la conciencia se evaporó de su conciencia sumiéndola en la oscuridad

…

…

…

…

La conciencia le volvía lentamente, al igual que el dolor en su frente donde de seguro debía tener un chichón del tamaño de un limón maduro. Algo estaba lamiéndole el golpe y las mejillas, y Asuna a pesar de hallarse desorientada pudo sonreír levemente

− _¿Solitarious…_? −murmuró algo desorientada, sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue ese par de pupilas aceradas que vio la noche del entierro de Rika. Mismas que ahora tenían una expresión consternada y afligida. Sin embargo su atención fue captada por otra cosa que no podía pasar por alto; el par de orejas que orgullosamente portaba entre su cabello negro. Sonrió feliz al verla despierta y de nueva cuenta volvió a lamerle la mejilla.

Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron como platos e ignorando el mareo que le produjo incorporarse de súbito, se echó hacia atrás como intentando escapar de la curiosa criatura, pese a que por algún motivo estaba sentada en su regazo. Su respiración se agitó al recordar la forma en la que le había enseñado los dientes a su caballo, y eso la alteró de tal modo que temió empezar a hiperventilar. Sus manos se negaron a moverse y solo podía verlo con el temor plasmado en sus ojos de miel. Por alguna razón recordó sus propias palabras al referirse a Kayaba dentro del cobertizo.

− _Eso… eso fue un animal… un animal l-la despedazó…_

Sus pupilas temblaron ¿estaría frente al posible asesino de su amiga?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el chico-perro la apresó de los hombros y la abrazó a su cuerpo. Y la sensación que le produjo ese gesto fue profundamente íntima y familiar, como si ya hubiera sentido algo semejante en el pasado. El cuerpo que la aprehendía se sentía tibio, y humano, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la garganta, y sus manos grandes parecían temblar al rozar el género carmesí de su capa. Empero se mantuvo tiesa, casi tratando de no respirar.

−Yo… debo encontrar el modo de…− murmuró advirtiendo aterrada que no estaba en el lugar donde se había desvanecido, sino en un claro, una pradera llena de dientes de león, y algunos de ellos le cosquilleaban las piernas − _Solitarious_ … −articuló quedo.

El muchacho pareció oírla y la alejó de si, quizás notó su expresión rota porque tomó el rostro de la muchacha con ligereza y sin titubear la acercó al suyo. Asuna apretó los parpados esperando lo peor, pero aquella lengua danzarina volvió a lamerle las mejillas y la frente, allí donde se había golpeado.

−N-No hagas eso…− soltó un respingo ante la sensación mareante que la recorrió.

−¿Por qué no?

Asuna abrió grande los ojos al oírle hablar perfectamente.

−¿Me entiendes…?

−Por supuesto que te entiendo− le sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio −¿Estás bien?

−Sí… solo el golpe…− así diciendo se palpó la frente notando con sorpresa que donde debía estar el chichón solo había una ligera aspereza sin importancia −¿Qué..?

− Ohhh −él sonrió moviendo sus orejas −Me tomé la libertad de sanar eso, ya que en parte fue mi culpa.

−Tu espantaste a mi caballo −le replicó en un susurro y otra vez hizo el ligero ademan de levantarse.

−¿Estás incomoda?

Ella lo examinó con más atención ahora. Debía tener su edad, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y el fulgor plata de sus ojos resaltaba como una lumbre en plena oscuridad. El cabello desordenado le daba una apariencia salvaje y tentadora; vestía de negro, y sus prendas mundanas eran finas como las de un noble señor. Y en ese momento que lo veía con más detenimiento tenía una apariencia calma y hasta amistosa. Se sentía fuerte y vigoroso, lo notaba en la firmeza de su cuerpo al sostenerla. Y finalmente su cola que se movía cual remolino, consciente de que era su objeto de estudio.

Se apenó.

−¿Puedo preguntar que eres?

−Soy un lobo −le dijo con cierta soberbia −Ahora estoy permitiendo que me veas en mi forma humana, pues no quiero espantarte.

−Un lobo…−lo analizó y se quedó momentáneamente sin aire −¿…Y eres humano…?

−Por supuesto que lo soy −murmuró ofendido, y de un ágil movimiento se puso de pie, haciendo lo mismo con ella. La diferencia de altura entre ambos era innegable. La cabeza de la pelirroja le llegaba al hombro. Y en verdad se sentía pequeña y desprotegida ante su estatura.

Notando que disponía de espacio, dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras las alarmas se encendían dentro de la chica. Pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse con la velocidad que se hubo propuesto en un primer momento.

El joven lobo movió las orejas a medida que la veía retroceder. El gesto de terror en el semblante de la pelirroja era demasiado obvio.

−¿Por qué huyes? −aventuró cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de verla, similar a un joven cachorro curioso −Yo tendría que huir de ti…

Las rodillas de Asuna no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y cayó de golpe entre las flores las cuales esparcieron petalos amarillos a su alrededor −¿Porqué..?

−Ustedes son los que han exterminado a mi familia −le dijo con seriedad −Yo te salvé la vida −ella parpadeó desconcertada −Pensé que eras diferente a ellos…

Entonces las dudas que la roían en lo profundo hicieron que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de pensarlas −¿Cómo puedes culparme a mí? ¡Cuando tú has asesinado a mi mejor amiga…!

Apenas Asuna terminó de hablar que tuvo al lobo frente a ella en cuestión de segundos. Su altura había hecho que doblara el tronco en una actitud intimidante que logró alarmar a la pobre chica. Sujetó los pliegues de su capa con fuerza, de modo que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y evitó la mirada de plata que parecía atravesar todo hasta vislumbrar su alma. Entonces esas manos grandes la sujetaron de la barbilla y la forzó a verlo, prolongando el examen que mantenía sobre ella.

−Tú eres una buena humana, lo sé −Asuna se estremeció ante la suavidad con la que le habló. Sus ojos de plata ejercían un magnetismo innegable y ya no pudo apartar la atención de él −No haría nada que te hiciera daño…

−Pero es que…

− _¡Asuna…! ¡Asuna…! ¿Dónde estás…?_

Ambos se volvieron al unísono hacia el lugar por el que había resonado el llamado. Se oía el sonido de cascos, y el ladrido difuso de perros de rastreo.

−Creo que ya es hora de irme…−comentó risueño −Me dio gusto reencontrarte Asuna…

−¡Espera! −la muchacha le sujetó el borde su capa negra, reteniéndolo algunos segundos −¿Cómo te llamas?

Él sonrió con cierta decepción −Soy Kazuto, pero me dicen K.

− _Asunaaaa… ¡Asuna…!_

Las palabras del chico le trajeron una oleada de añoranza que no entendió bien a qué venía. Luego, este le lamió la mejilla derecha y desapareció de su vista cruzando el claro hasta perderse entre los árboles.

−¡Asuna! −la voz desesperada de Eugeo se oyó a la lejanía, hasta que su silueta se materializó frente a ella. Estaba montado en su brioso alazán y se veía completamente desesperado. Tras él llegaron Alice, Kayaba y varios miembros más de la patrulla. Algunos llevaban perros que ladraban desaforados apuntando la dirección en la que el joven lobo había desaparecido −¿Qué pasó? _Solitarious_ regresó solo al cobertizo con una herida superficial en el anca… Parecía nervioso e inquieto…

−¿Algo los atacó? −Alice tomó la palabra ahora mirando consternada a su amiga.

Kayaba la observaba en silencio su rostro envuelto en una mueca indescifrable. Asuna sabía que no estaba para nada contento con lo acontecido.

−Sufrimos un accidente estúpido… Caí del caballo... −se excusó tocándose la nuca con vergüenza− _Solitarious_ se asustó tanto que decidió ir por ayuda…

−Creo haberte dicho que solo te remitieras a patrullar dentro del pueblo…−agregó con fastidio el muchacho rubio, luego inclinándose ante ella le ofreció su mano −Ven, te llevaré.

−No es necesario…

Eugeo hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras; y asiendo su mano, de un hábil salto la subió a su montura colocándola en su regazo, manteniéndola protegida en sus brazos mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta, a la par de los canes que no dejaban de ladrar enloquecidos en dirección a las profundidades del bosque.

Eugeo iba a la cabeza, con Kayaba detrás, seguido de la muchacha rubia.

Asuna nunca pudo olvidar la expresión dolida y decepcionada de Alice durante el viaje de regreso.

…

…

…

…

−Querida ¿qué es esto?

La voz de Rinko la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Otra vez estaba fantaseando con encontrar al muchacho lobo, y pese a que su presencia la intimidaba en gran manera, al mismo tiempo le producía un extraño grado de fascinación. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la mecedora del salón, la mujer le peinaba el cabello con cariño, y en algún momento los dedos de madre palparon la cicatriz en su frente. Estaba preocupada y lo sabía.

−¿Qué te pasó aquí Asuna?

−Me caí del caballo −mintió, pero antes de que la dama objetara se apresuró a agregar −Pero no ha sido nada grave, solo un golpe tonto.

Rinko la peinó con mimo, y le ofreció una taza de té −No hagas nada indebido, como desobedecer a tu… padre… −añadió bajito −¿Tienes idea de cómo nos preocupamos cuando vimos llegar a ese caballo sin ti?

−Lo siento −la miró con genuino pesar −No volverá a suceder.

Estaba ausente y por más empeño que pusiera no podía dejar de divagar.

−¿Ha pasado algo?

Asuna echó un vistazo a su madre adoptiva sin entender.

−Ayer Eugeo…

−Él solo es mi mejor amigo −la interrumpió comprendiendo a donde iba con eso.

−Se preocupa demasiado, y es tan obvio que tiene sentimientos por ti, Asuna.

−Quisiera que no los tuviera…− confesó con pesar, recordando la expresión decepcionada de Alice del día anterior. Y aunque no era su culpa no podía dejar de sentirse mal por su amiga.

−Con todo lo que está ocurriendo, desearía que dejaras de patrullar…

−Pero me siento útil haciéndolo− acotó con un hilillo de voz.

Rinko suspiró apoyando la mano entre los cabellos anaranjados −Te pareces tanto a él; ambos testarudos y tercos como un par de mulas…

Asuna rio levemente. En realidad nunca sabía qué hacer con esas demostraciones de afecto. Quería mucho a Rinko pero se sentía cohibida ante su cariño maternal. Ella le había demostrado mucha paciencia durante su crecimiento, y a pesar de su pasado sangriento, había aprendido que el presente podía ser algo hermoso si alguien la guiaba. Y esa morena de aspecto bondadoso había demostrado ser una gran madre.

−Ve a descansar ¿está bien? Saldré un momento para la feria.

Asuna asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, esperando ansiosa el momento en que oyera el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, para ir en busca de su nuevo amigo.

…

…

…

…

−Tu padre me matará si sabe esto…− Alice suspiró en forma cansina mientras ambas caminaban por las callecitas finales del pueblo, en el límite del bosque −Dime otra vez ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

−Perdí mi bolso ayer… por favor, necesito recuperarlo −le confió con tristeza.

Y quizás Alice era demasiado confiada porque le creyó sin titubear, y tomando su mano la jaló consigo cruzando los arbustos que circundaban la entrada al bosquecillo.

−Creo que lo mejor será separarnos.

−Espera Asuna ¿estás segura?

−Lo estoy, tú ve por ahí −señaló el sendero de la derecha −Yo iré por aquí…− si no se equivocaba ese era el camino por el que habían regresado ayer.

−Bueno, al menos dime como es lo que supuestamente estamos buscando.

Asuna volteó a verla mientras reía discretamente −Un bolso marrón sin gracia, de esos que venden en el mercado.

−Vale- la rubia suspiró y mientras se alejaba, la oyó murmurar −¿Qué no era más sencillo comprar otro en el mismo lugar?

Asuna observó como la silueta de Alice se perdía en la espesura antes de ella imitara su ejemplo y caminara por la senda que había escogido. Por un segundo se arrepintió de no haber traído un arma como la rubia, pero Kayaba aún no le había dado el permiso para portar una. En ese pueblo nunca fue necesario el uso de armas de fuego. Hasta las circunstancias actuales.

−Él nunca confió en mí…− llegó a la conclusión. la mayoría de sus compañeros eran principiantes como ella, y todos sin excepción, portaban la pequeña pistola reglamentaria para usarla en casos de fuerza mayor.

Menos ella. Era como si Kayaba se negara a aceptar que esa preciosa joven de 19 años estaba a un paso de convertirse en una mujer.

−¡K… Kazuto…! −exclamó bajito deteniéndose en el mismo claro que la vez anterior. Los dientes de león se sacudieron con la brisa invernal como una ola de oro. En verdad el lugar era precioso, desde ahí se veía el azul límpido del cielo, y las copas de los pinos meciéndose al compás de la melodía del viento.

Algunas ramas crujieron detrás de ella, y cuando se volvió sonriendo, segura de haber encontrado a su amigo, la recibió la dramática visión de un enorme lobo gris de turbios ojos aguamarina que la contemplaba con furia. De sus fauces entreabiertas sobresalía un hilo de sangre que bañaba el suelo.

Asuna se llevó las manos a la boca acallando el grito que casi se le escapó de la garganta. Retrocedió por inercia, sabiendo que con cada paso, aquel lobo daba los equivalentes para alcanzarla.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que se maldijo por ser tan vulnerable e inocente. Conocía ese bosque desde que era niña y jamás había sentido el temor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Kayaba decía que los animales salvajes no atacaban a menos que fueran provocados deliberadamente, o presintieran que un miembro de su manada estaba en peligro. Asuna estaba muy segura que no había hecho ni lo uno, ni lo otro; por lo que siguió retrocediendo con aparente calma sintiendo su corazón galopar en su pecho. ¿Por qué no se había conseguido un arma antes de salir? Ojeó el suelo a sus costados, pero no halló nada que pudiera serle de ayuda. Y el gran lobo no quitaba sus cristalinos ojos de ella.

El animal olfateó el aire a su alrededor y dejó escapar un largo y triste aullido. Luego le gruñó enseñándole su sangrienta dentadura en una acción provocadora; estaba agazapándose para saltar sobre ella cuando una rápida ráfaga negra se interpuso. Aún de espaldas, Asuna reconoció la imponente silueta de su reciente amigo, el cual la miró por sobre su hombro con preocupación. Alzó las manos como preparándose para enfrentarla, su postura era rígida e intimidante. También le mostró los dientes en medio de un feroz gruñido. La cola erizada al igual que sus orejas negras.

−¡Ni se te ocurra Sinon! −exclamó.

El lobo retrocedió ante esa orden, pero se mantuvo gruñendo de forma inaudible, enseñándole los colmillos a la chica que no dejaba de verlo.

−Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna estupidez…−señaló el hilo carmesí que caía de su boca entreabierta. Y que bañaba su hermoso pelaje gris perla −Vete de aquí.

El animal alzó el cuello hacia arriba soltando un largo y lastimero aullido. Miró al joven con ojos humanos y dejó escapar un débil sollozo antes de seguir en línea recta con el rabo ente las patas, alejándose de esa parte del bosque.

Asuna no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Al segundo siguiente el muchacho lobo estaba lamiéndole la mejilla. Con sus orejas en alto, la cola meneando de izquierda a derecha.

−¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Él la miró ofendido, se alejó −Solo estaba mostrándote mi aprecio de que estuvieras bien.

Asuna se sintió fatal, pero era orgullosa por lo que no fue capaz de sostener sus ojos. Levantó la capucha y se la colocó ocultando su cabello −Estoy bien…−masculló −¿Ese era tu amigo?

Él extendió la mano y de un tirón se la quitó −Me gusta más así, tu cabello brilla como el sol… como oro y fuego −se permitió acariciar su frente donde la cicatriz se había hecho más pequeña −¿Te refieres a Sinon? −agregó luego −Ella es mi amiga, es un poco ruda con los desconocidos, pero es una buena chica.

Ante esa explicación, la joven rió levemente entendiendo ahora el porqué de su comportamiento −Debió sentir que estuve provocándola de alguna forma, y solamente quería protegerte… tal vez sintió que venía a robarte o algo similar…

El muchacho compartió su expresión risueña solo por un momento –No te preocupes, hablaré con ella y le explicaré. No puede venir aquí y atacar a mis amigos… Por que… tú eres mi amiga otra vez, ¿verdad Asuna?

La nombrada no entendió porque su corazón saltó al oír su nombre de los labios masculinos, ni porqué la recorrió una vieja sensación de añoranza.

−Sí −asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

…

…

…

…

Se había quedado dormida en el prado. Que estupidez, iba a visitar a su amigo y terminaba durmiéndose como niña pequeña; claro el peso de las pocas horas de sueño de los días anteriores finalmente había hecho mella en ella. Abrió los ojos al saberse tibia y abrigada lo cual era raro considerando que a esa hora de la tarde hacía frío, y su ropa aunque de lana, no era suficiente para soportar el cruento clima. Apenas sus pupilas se abrieron supo la vergonzosa causa; estaba recostada de lado, su cabeza usaba el pecho de Kazuto como almohada quien aún se encontraba sumergido en el país de los sueños. Sus firmes brazos la sujetaban con firmeza y cierta posesividad, todo él se sentía tibio y suave. Pero aunque disfrutaba de su cómoda posición sabía que se le había pasado la hora y Alice estaría frenética buscándola.

Alzó la cabeza así podía verlo con más detenimiento. Realmente era muy guapo; ese salvaje cabello negro caía enmarcando su cara de piel tan blanca e inmaculada, su nariz recta y hasta su mentón cuadrado e imponente evidenciaba su espíritu de lucha, como un guerrero de leyenda. Sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas, y a juzgar por el movimiento incierto de sus cejas, estaba soñando algo preocupante. Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla y lo tranquilizó, la respiración del muchacho se volvió imperceptible y ligera. Sus manos hicieron presión al apresarla un poco más contra su cuerpo…

−¿Asuna? -sonó una enojada voz femenina desde atrás –¿Qué diablos se supone que haces?

Ella se volvió sorprendida viendo a Alice con su capa azul parada en el césped, y sosteniéndose el pecho. Se notaba que se había hecho una carrera para llegar hasta ahí, pero ella ni siquiera la había oído. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, distinguió la imponente silueta de Kazuto que en menos de un parpadeo se ubicó frente a ella enseñándole los colmillos y plantando sus pies en la tierra de modo amenazante.

−¡Kazuto no…! ¡Ella es mi amiga! −llegó y se detuvo entre ambos. La rubia había sacado su pequeña magnum de la cintura y nerviosa lo apuntaba −Alice no lo hagas por favor, él es mi amigo. No va a hacerte daño…

−¿Por esta _cosa_ te escapabas de tu casa…? −aventuró sin poder creerlo examinándolo de arriba a abajo pese a su expresión intimidante que no había mermado ni un poco pese a la intervención de la pelirroja −¡Pero si está a punto de comerme…!

−No almuerzo personas…

−¡Dios mío hasta puede hablar! −Alice bajó el arma cuando Asuna la abrazó con fuerza.

−Por favor no le dispares, él es bueno… −susurró en el oído de su amiga con intensidad −Por favor, Alice…

La aludida resopló −Al no verte decidí volver al pueblo, y Rinko me preguntó si estabas conmigo… ¡Tuve que mentirle y le dije que estabas en mi casa…!

−Lo siento.

−¿Y toda esa mentira del bolso que perdiste era para esto?

−¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!

Kazuto se rascó el cuello al ver al par de chicas hablando en cuchicheos, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en sus talones mientras su cola se movía lentamente analizando la situación.

−¿E-Es un perro…?

−¡Soy un lobo…! −bufó indignado alzando las orejas, soltando un gruñido ante la expresión asombrada de la muchacha rubia.

Asuna tomó la mano de su amiga y se acercó a él quien inmediatamente se incorporó meneando la cola −Ella es Alice…−señaló a su acompañante −Alice, él es Kazuto…

−Pero puedes llamarme K…

Asuna lo miró sorprendida y apretó los labios sin saber porqué.

Alice se inclinó en un gesto desconfiado, se volvió a la pelirroja −¿Entonces ya podemos irnos?

La pelirroja lo miró de soslayo notando que este le devolvía el gesto.

−Será mejor que vayas si te necesitan.

Ella asintió −Mañana vendré a almorzar contigo, Alice me ayudará…

−¡Hey!, ¡yo no di mi consentimiento para nada! −protestó la nombrada.

Asuna no supo cómo despedirse, así que poniéndose en puntas de pie revolvió el cabello del joven, el cual ante el gesto meneó alegremente su larga cola cerrando los ojos con placer.

−Te espero mañana Asuna.

…

…

…

…

−En realidad no puedo creer que te encontré durmiendo con un chico lobo…

−Dicho así suena horrible, Alice− protestó la pelirroja acomodando la capa roja sobre su cabello sintiendo que la temperatura había descendido horriblemente.

−Solo digo lo que vi −volteó a verla con las cejas rubias en alto −¿Cuándo lo conociste?

−Ayer…

−¿¡Y ya tan confiada te echas a dormir junto a él…!?

Asuna se sonrojó como un tomate −No lo entenderías… −se apretó las manos bajo la capa de lana −Alice ¿tú crees que él tenga que ver con el asesinato de Rika?

−¿Estas bromeando? Ese lobo parece vegetariano… aunque en lo que se refiere a ti… −esbozó una sonrisa burlona −Creo que te ha reconocido como su ama.

−¡Ni digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

Alice soltó una risita que contagió a su compañera, y al doblar una esquina la solemne silueta vestida de gris les salió al encuentro haciendo que ambas se detuvieran y callaran de inmediato. El rostro serio de Kayaba se veía más grave y parco de lo normal.

−¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Rinko está muerta de preocupación por ti…

−Lo siento, señor −Alice tomó la palabra haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante su superior −Estábamos en mi casa y se nos fue la hora…

−No es contigo Alice −la voz del caballero salió fría como un trozo de hielo −Asuna entiende perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. La insubordinación no es algo que toleraré en mi escuadrón…

La pelirroja se alejó de su consternada amiga y se inclinó ante su padre adoptivo, por la acción la capucha cayó de su cabeza revelando su largo y hermoso cabello anaranjado −Lo siento mucho señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

−Ve a la casa −dijo inerte.

Alice miró a su amiga con tristeza mientras esta sin voltear emprendía el camino hasta su hogar.

−Es demasiado duro con ella −acotó sin importarle que estaba dirigiéndose hacia un principal con demasiada familiaridad.

−No te metas en lo que no te concierne, Schuberg.

La muchacha se mordió el labio para no decir algo impropio que le acarreara más problemas, y tras la pequeña reverencia se alejó en sentido contrario.

Apenas se vio solo, Akihiko Kayaba se despeinó el cabello y maldijo internamente.

…

…

…

…

−Te perdonaré si me dices que estabas con Eugeo…− Rinko sonrió cantarina peinando el cabello color mandarina de su hija.

Ella infló las mejillas con rubor −Estuve con Alice toda la tarde.

−¿Sabes? No vamos a enojarnos si confiesas que estuviste con ese muchacho… Yo creo que en cualquier momento vendrá a hablar con Akihiko para pedir tu mano… él le tiene gran aprecio.

Asuna se estremeció ante sus palabras y la miró deteniendo la acción del cepillo −E-Eso no puede ser cierto…

Pensó en Alice y el corazón se le estrujó de modo doloroso.

−¿Qué es lo que no puede ser cierto? −la profunda voz de Kayaba interrumpió la charla entre ambas mujeres.

La chica se puso de pie, su lacio cabello caía hacia abajo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en respeto.

Rinko tomó la palabra −Estoy confiándole a Asuna nuestras sospechas de que Eugeo vendrá en cualquier momento a pedir su mano.

−Oh, es cierto, aunque el muchacho sabe que no lo tendrá fácil.

−Oh por favor no seas injusto, es un buen chico. La niña no podría estar en manos de alguien mejor −la dama ayudó a su esposo a quitarse la capa y la colgó en el perchero de madera que estaba a un lado de la ventana −Además harían una bonita pareja ¿No lo crees así, cariño?

Kayaba miró a la joven en cuestión notando como apretaba los puños manteniendo su actitud. se quitó los anteojos.

−¿No estás de acuerdo?

−Soy muy joven como para casarme −murmuró con un hilillo de voz.

−En eso te doy la razón, aun tienes mucho que aprender. ¿Acaso no te gusta ese muchacho?

Era el colmo del bochorno para Asuna −Eugeo es mi amigo, n-no puedo verlo de otra forma…

−Mucho mejor si es tu mejor amigo −añadió Rinko sonriendo encantada.

Kayaba no respondió se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Su esposa volvió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los platos para servir la cena.

−Iré a dar de comer a los caballos…−se excusó la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

− _Solitarious_ ya se encuentra mucho mejor, tan solo fue una herida superficial −comentó el caballero mirándola de soslayo.

−No te demores demasiado Asuna, la cena ya está lista.

−Será solo un momento −abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Ya era noche cerrada y se veía en el cielo invernal la luna llena inmensa y majestuosa que emitía su luz plateada, delineando los techos de las casitas campestres y las copas de los árboles.

Cubriéndose los brazos y maldiciendo el frío que le aguijoneaba la piel, entró al cobertizo como todos los días para alimentar a los animales. El ligero olor metálico se metió de nueva cuenta en su nariz al entrar, los caballos relincharon inquietos al oírla, y cuando se dio la vuelta portando el cubo de cereal en sus manos, vio el bulto pequeño envuelto en el heno, en el mismo lugar donde apareció Rika días atrás.

A la difusa luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta entreabierta, advirtió el río carmesí que llegó hasta sus botas, y profirió un grito agudo cuando descubrió la cara destrozada de otra muchacha. Sus pupilas azules abiertas la veían con precisión, pero aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente era obvio que su alma ya no estaba ahí.

Volvió a gritar y dejó caer el cubo desparramando el cereal que lentamente se embebió en sangre. Era Suguha, la joven asistente del doctor Sugou. Hija de una pobre familia de granjeros a la que ella solía enseñar en sus tiempos libres antes de entrar a formar parte de la orden de patrulla dentro del pueblo. Suguha había sido una buena amiga, y aunque ahora no se hablaban mucho guardaba gratos recuerdos de cuando eran más pequeñas.

Retrocedió en shock hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra algo tibio que la sacudió levemente.

−¿Qué te pasa Asuna? −la voz irritada de su padre adoptivo la contuvo algunos segundos, hasta que este fue consciente del espectáculo cruento que sucedía ahí dentro. Cubrió a la temblorosa muchacha con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho −Ve a la casa, y no salgas de ahí ¿me escuchas?

Asuna aún seguía lela temblando involuntariamente.

−¡Ve a la casa y quédate con tu madre! −le insistió empujándola hacia afuera.

Asuna caminó hacia su hogar en trance, pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, rodeó la vivienda por detrás y emprendió una loca carrera hacia el bosque.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando atravesó los arbolillos que cubrían la entrada de ese inmenso agujero negro, no sintiendo el frío, ni las correntadas de viento helado que echaban su cabello suelto hacia atrás. Solo su corazón galopaba trémulo con la única meta de encontrar a su amigo.

…

…

…

…

Cayó de rodillas sobre el césped lleno de rocío e inclinó la cabeza buscando recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas.

−¿Asuna que haces aquí a estas horas? −la voz de barítono que conocía a la perfección se oyó con preocupación −Es peligroso estar de noche en el bosque…

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos inmersos de lágrimas la hacían lucir muy vulnerable. Kazuto estaba de pie vistiendo de negro, solo sus pupilas de acero eran visibles en esa oscuridad intrincada. Como esa noche que se encontró de lleno con él cerca del hogar de Ryoutarou.

−Estás temblando…−comentó con preocupación quitándose la capa y arropándola con ella. Pero la joven seguía sin proferir palabra. Parecía una muñeca de trapo dejándose vestir.

−¿Qué pasó? −la sacudió −¿Qué tienes…?

−Asesinaron a otra chica… la… la destrozaron… cruelmente… solo quedaba la mitad de ella…

−¿Y crees que fui yo? −adivinó con saña.

−N-No… es que… −se echó a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo el rostro entre las manos −¡Y-Ya… ya no sé qué pensar…! ¡Q-Quiero que… que esos recuerdos dejen de atormentarme…! ¡P-Parece que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo contacto conmigo se desvanece de modo siniestro...!

Kazuto la cubrió con sus brazos apegándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como su frágil humanidad temblaba como un pajarillo asustado. Apoyó el mentón en su cabeza descubierta y compartió su silencio por varios segundos.

−Jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte indirectamente…− susurró contra su cabello −Te cuidaré, así como tú me cuidaste en el pasado…− eso último lo dijo tan leve que ella no lo escuchó. La separó de su cuerpo y tomando su rostro lloroso en sus manos, limpió las lágrimas con su lengua, una y otra vez, hasta que la joven fue consciente de lo que hacía, y lo retuvo apenada.

−No hagas eso.

−Es mi forma de consolarte, no me gusta verte llorar porque tienes un dolor tan profundo que no puedo curar…

Asuna sonrió débilmente ante sus palabras. Los ojos acerados de Kazuto brillaban con tanta intensidad en esa noche de luna llena, que no pudo evitar conmoverse por sus palabras.

−Debes regresar a tu hogar, tu familia ha de estar preocupada…− le dijo con suavidad.

−No quiero volver allá −colocó sus manos sobre las de él que acunaban su rostro. Sostuvo sus ojos al preguntar −¿Puedo… puedo quedarme contigo esta noche…?

Kazuto parpadeó confuso, luego su cola se movió alegremente al igual que sus orejas −Por supuesto.

Asuna volvió a sonreír, esta vez con alivio genuino. Y Kazuto volvió a lamerle la mejilla con lentitud ante su expresión desconcertada.

−¿Por qué fue eso? Ya no estoy llorando…− bromeó ampliando el gesto.

−Lo sé, es que te veías demasiado linda y no pude evitarlo.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó sus ojos solo un segundo, antes de mirarlo dubitativa −Hay otra forma de mostrar cariño…−él parpadeó con atención instándole a que se explicara −Un beso…− susurró con bochorno.

−¿Un beso? −repitió sin comprender.

−Sí... de esta forma −y tomando el rostro del atento muchacho se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar su mejilla, pero a milímetros del contacto Kazuto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de girarse, recibiendo con asombro la temblorosa caricia de la chica en sus propios labios.

Y pese a la equivocación ninguno se movió. Sus siluetas pronto se unieron al extremo que parecían una sola bajo la inmensa luna llena que los bañaba con su suave fulgor plateado.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Bueno, aquí traigo mi tardía contribución al reto de San Valentín de los cuentos de hadas. Si alguien no lo comprendió, el cuento que yo elegí es 'Caperucita Roja' en verdad la semana pasada y esta fue caótica por cosas que a nadie le interesará saber… pero hey! Aquí está._

 _Pido perdón a las chicas del grupo del Face que las adoro y las amo, y les agradezco tanta paciencia y apoyo para terminar esto. Chicas esta historia (loca, como no podía ser menos viniendo de mi desquiciada musa) es de ustedes. Nació gracias a ustedes!_

 _Cuántos capítulos tendrá? No lo sé! Porque mi mente ideó un dramón gigante, de tragedia, y romance que no sé bien donde terminará esto… Creo que si no mato a Asuna en Blood terminaré asesinándola aquí xDDD_

 _Bueno… gracias por leer._

 _Comentarios se agradece ^^_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. 2

**_~Red Riding Hood~_**

 _La niña de la capa roja._

 _ **2)**_

* * *

 _Asuna de nueve años estaba dormida en la pradera esmeralda, su cabello anaranjado se desparramaba sobre la alfombra verde, mientras la brisa de verano acariciaba sus mejillas encarnadas. Metros más allá su madre adoptiva colgaba la ropa en la soga, bajo el quemante sol, tarareando distraída algún retazo de una vieja canción._

 _Acabada la cesta fue por más ropa para colgar, dejando a la niña unos segundos allí afuera, segura de que pronto volvería._

 _Apenas la silueta de Rinko se perdió en el interior de la morada, una sombra negra se materializó frente a la pequeña dormida y la cobijó con su altura. Era un lobo joven tan negro como la noche, sus brillantes ojos grises contemplaban a la niña en silencio, de pronto se inclinó sobre ella y apretó su nariz húmeda contra la mejilla algunos segundos, antes de que sus orejas se alzaran en reflejo. Y así como apareció rápido se esfumó perdiéndose tras un grupo de árboles no muy lejos de la casa. Segundos después vio emerger a Rinko con una nueva cesta repleta de ropa._

− _¡Asuna! −la llamó preocupada que sufriera una insolación o algo semejante −¡Asuna ponte a la sombra!_

 _La infante se sentó en la pradera parpadeando sus adormilados ojos color miel. Miró en todas las direcciones, antes que su mano tocara su mejilla que por alguna razón estaba más tibia que lo normal._

− _Asuna, cariño no te quedes bajo el sol mucho tiempo, vas a enfermarte._

 _La pequeña se alzó sobre sus tobillos se sacudió el vestido celeste, y emprendió el camino hacia su hogar sin volver la vista ni una sola vez._

…

…

…

…

El frío a estas alturas había mermado un poco, aunque eso quizás se debía a la posición en la que estaba actualmente. Sentía el calor del cuerpo al que estaba aferrada. Esa sensación cálida y extrañamente familiar que se condensaba por todos sus miembros, conforme los pasos del joven la mecían cuan canción de cuna.

Luego del beso improvisado que ambos compartieron, había reinado una atmosfera extraña y retraída entre ambos, la cual él rápidamente rompió al abrazarla con ternura, como si el roce tímido de sus labios no hubiera sido más que eso, una acción involuntaria, espontanea, y hasta inocente. Asuna aceptó el gesto del muchacho con el corazón galopante en su garganta, considerando quizás, lo que le había dicho sin pensar _'¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche…?'_ Pero no tuvo tiempo de desdecirse, Kazuto apenas la dejó ir se inclinó ante ella instándole con un gesto a que se aferrara a su espalda, aludiendo que el camino era largo e intrincado.

Asuna no tuvo más opción que aceptar, se sentía tan débil y vulnerable, que él tuvo que sujetarle las piernas cuando se subió. Abrazó su cuello y se permitió apoyar el mentón en su hombro mientras el muchacho se ponía en marcha, tranquilamente, casi con aire alegre y festivo.

El silencio que los rodeaba, se cernía sobre ambos de un modo placentero y natural, tanto que luego de varios minutos de caminata Asuna sintió como la somnolencia sobrevolaba su afligido ánimo. Y así fue, media hora después había sucumbido a los encantos del sueño, permitiéndose dormir, mientras los pasos firmes del joven la mecían sumiéndola una y otra vez en ese delicioso estado de sopor.

Kazuto conservaba ese aire sosegado y alegre mientras se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque, la luz plateada de la luna era la única que guiaba sus pasos entre la maleza intrincada, dirigiéndose con seguridad, y casi que podía cerrar los ojos y caminar tranquilo a ciegas por ese sendero que conocía a la perfección.

El peso de la muchacha que custodiaba tras su espalda, sumado al eco lento y tranquilizador de su respirar, le producían una sensación de placidez, que no podía borrar la sonrisa que despuntaba en sus labios.

¡Cuántas veces había soñado con una situación así! Dónde él pudiera proteger a la chica, así como ella lo hizo en el pasado…

Aunque Asuna no lo recordara.

Y aunque las situaciones entre ellos no fueran tan perfectas…

Pero se decidió no indagar en eso; y de pronto rio al aire y entró a correr, a gran velocidad entre las lianas danzarinas, el polvo que se levantaba parecía plata mientras se condensaba bajo sus pies; el ruido de los grillos y los búhos le producía sosiego en lugar de terror. Estaba tan habituado a eso, a los sonidos naturales del bosque, que se sintió acompañado durante toda la travesía, esquivando árboles, enredaderas, hasta que por fin llegó al río. Caminó a la par de este, siguiendo minuciosamente su cauce hasta su desembocadura. La cascada no era problema, él era ágil y sería muy cuidadoso con la carga durmiente que llevaba en sus espaldas.

Se detuvo solo al borde del acantilado, viendo la hermosa luna redonda en el cielo, ahora por fin un poco entristecido que su compañera no estuviera despierta para ver ese espectáculo. Además, que la caída de agua desde esa altura era increíble. Se hizo una nota mental de que Asuna pudiera ver todo eso en una segunda ocasión. Afianzó sus pies en la roca que le servía de base, aferró el cuerpo de la chica e inclinándose hacia adelante, saltó al vacío junto al ruido ensordecedor de la catarata a su lado. La adrenalina que sentía era sublime, su cabello se hizo hacia atrás y las corrientes de aire le golpearon el rostro, pero la sensación era tan gloriosa, tan extraordinaria que nada le importó. Aterrizó en un peñasco con toda la suavidad posible y se volvió hacia el costado izquierdo hasta la otra parte del bosque que estaba escondida tras esa catarata.

A la luz fantasmal de la luna se veía la entrada a una cueva no muy profunda, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para guarecerse en una fría noche como aquella.

Caminó sobre la hojarasca seca que cubría el suelo, ocasionando un gracioso sonido, hasta que se detuvo a escasos metros de la entrada, allí sacudió levemente a la joven, sorprendido que luego de semejantes movimientos bruscos, ésta no se hubiera despertado.

−Hey…−pronunció con suavidad tocando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la muchacha −Hey…

Ella se aferró más a su cuello antes de despertar por completo. Sorprendida del cambio de escenario; de la catarata no muy grande, del rio que nacía a sus pies. Consciente de que esa caída de agua estaba completamente lejos de su hogar, del pueblo en el que vivía.

−¿Qué…? −aventuró, y el muchacho la dejó en el suelo luego de cerciorarse que ella pudiera sostenerse por sí misma.

−Bienvenida a mi hogar− dijo, alzando los brazos como si con eso pudiera abarcar todo lo que los rodeaba.

−¿Vives aquí?

−Solo en invierno− le sonrió −Aunque en verano la vista es increíble…

Asuna observó la catarata, viendo como la masa de agua caía con demasiado ímpetu y fuerza −¿Saltaste desde ahí arriba?

−Por supuesto −asintió −Los lobos somos ágiles y diestros, casi como un gato…−sus orejas se movieron al contemplar a la muchacha que seguía estupefacta, quizás considerando que la altura que los separaba desde allí abajo era pronunciada −Sí que tienes el sueño pesado.

Eso la sonrojó y bajó la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos grises, su cola se movía de izquierda a derecha denunciando que solo intentaba burlarse de ella −Bueno… la verdad es que apenas he dormido en estos días.

−Pues eso está muy mal, Asuna tiene que dormir como corresponde −declaró él con ímpetu.

Ella rio, y acercándose a la entrada de la cueva vislumbró apenas el interior, pero Kazuto la frenó poniéndosele delante y extendiendo los brazos frente a ella, impidiéndole que siguiera inspeccionando.

−Debo… debo cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden.

−¿Vives aquí solo? −Asuna preguntó al aire apoyándose contra la pared de roca, dándose cuenta que desde allí el sonido de la caída de agua era apenas un suave murmullo que se confundía dentro de los demás sonidos del bosque.

−A veces viene Sinon −le respondió desde adentro.

' _Sinon…'_ recordó que él se la había nombrado la vez anterior. Era su amiga. Sin embargo esa loba le había gruñido amenazadoramente cuando descubrió que estaba buscando a Kazuto. ¿Quizás estaba adentrándose en territorio prohibido?

−¿Es parte de tu…? −no supo cómo explicarlo −¿Manada?

Él se rio con evidente humor, y salió de adentro de la cueva a buscarla, la tomó de la mano y volvió a entrar. Había encendido una lámpara de aceite, y había una pequeña fogata cerca del fondo, en el suelo había muchas pieles de animales que creaba un lugar acogedor como si fuera una enorme y mullida cama −Todo está bien− le dijo, y luego añadió respondiendo su pregunta −Los lobos comunes viven en manadas, pero nuestra especie no… solo quedamos nosotros dos… no tiene mucho sentido…

−¿Quiere decir que antes existían más de tu especie?

Él la miró fijamente notando sus ojos curiosos, y bellos a la luz de la fogata −Sí.

−¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde están? −prosiguió la muchacha, ajena a la forma en la que de pronto estaba viéndola. Mientras recordaba las palabras que él mismo le había dicho en aquel primer encuentro _'Ustedes son los que han exterminado a mi familia…'_ contuvo el aliento.

−Solo quedamos Sinon y yo −respondió esquivo, sus orejas se erizaron levemente. Pero volviéndose se sentó entre las pieles instándole que hiciera lo mismo −¿Quieres comer algo? Supongo que puedo conseguirte alguna fruta.

−No tengo apetito.

−Bueno, puedes descansar aquí, no será tan cómodo como el colchón de plumas que seguro tienes, pero…

−No tengo un colchón de plumas− musitó ofendida sentándose obediente a su lado, ratificando que las pieles no se sentían tan mal.

−Quítate esto −tironeó la capa negra de él que aún descansaba sobre sus hombros −Así podrás dormir más cómoda.

No le dio tiempo a hacerlo, pues Kazuto se la arrancó de un tirón seco. Ella reprimió un respingo, asustada ante tal acción.

−Tranquila…−le sonrió él, notando que se había puesto tensa −Asuna no voy a hacerte daño…−se acercó lo suficiente a ella como si fuera a besarla otra vez, pero alcanzó su mejilla y la lamió unos segundos −Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir −sin más se echó sobre las pieles, dejándole lugar suficiente para que ella se tumbara a su lado.

Lo que ella hizo minutos después al notarlo quieto y relajado. Se acostó, se quitó las botas y se quedó mirando la entrada de la cueva, notando el sonido suave de la naturaleza a su alrededor, y más allá el cantar sibilante de la cascada que se condensaba con los otros ruidos de la noche. Toda esa atmosfera le trajo una oleada de calma y plenitud, la cual le permitió sonreír de forma genuina, y despedirse con suavidad.

−Buenas noches ahm… Kazuto.

−Que descanses Asuna… −sonó la voz tranquila del chico desde el otro costado.

La chica permaneció con la vista fija hacia afuera por largos minutos hasta que los párpados empezaron a cerrársele, pero aún estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En algún momento la fogata se apagó, lo advirtió al sentir que el ambiente se volvía frío, y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella. Empezó a temblar levemente.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se acostaron? Podían ser solo unos minutos, hasta horas enteras.

Entonces advirtió la mano del chico en su cintura, y el calor innegable de ese gesto la hizo contraerse.

−K-Kazuto…

−Tranquila…−la voz sonó ronca y segura cerca de su oído. Asuna volvió a temblar, y esta vez no fue por el frío. El aliento de su voz le revotó en el cuello, tan cálida que sintió su estómago cobrar vida −Estás helada.

Era cierto, estaba temblando por la delgada ropa que llevaba puesta, y porque el calor dentro de la cueva se había extinguido. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, sintió la manta de piel sobre sí misma, y el abrigo del cuerpo tibio que se pegó a su espalda. Con esa nueva posición la mano del muchacho quedó sobre su vientre, donde trazó imperceptibles círculos.

−K-Kazuto…

Lo sintió moverse apenas y supo que se había inclinado sobre ella con expresión predadora. Y lo desconoció, sobre todo viendo el fantasmagórico gris plata de sus pupilas, que brillaban en la oscuridad semejante a las de un…

 _Lobo salvaje…_

Se quedó quieta con las manos empuñadas, sintiendo como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, al compás de su corazón que latía desbocado, revelando la adrenalina que la recorría por entera fruto del terror y la ansiedad.

−Eres tan bonita, Asuna −dijo él contra su cabello, hundiendo la nariz en su nuca −Tu piel huele a _water lilies_ … −deslizó la punta de su lengua por la zona recién descubierta, sintiéndola estremecer −¿Por qué tu respiración se acrecienta de esta forma? −estampó los labios sobre su piel, sin perder el tiempo, corriendo la cortina de cabello a un lado, siguiendo con la exploración sobre su cuello virgen −¿Porque tu cuerpo es tan tibio? Pareciera que tu sangre llama a la mía a través de sus venas…−la mano que antes le rozaba el estómago, estaba ahora intentando desatar el lazo de su vestido.

Asuna al sentirlo lo retuvo, girándose hasta enfrentarlo. Los ojos de plata brillaron fosfóricos, casi dementes en aquella penumbra al sostenerle la vista, y se dilataron al notar su boca abierta, trémula e invitante, la cual besó fugazmente.

−N-No…−musitó la chica sintiendo el brusco jalón al cuello de su vestido, e intentando frenar el avance de sus manos.

Pero Kazuto sonrió enseñándole su dentadura blanca −¿Me tienes miedo? No tienes nada que temer…

Y Asuna no respondió. No pudo hacerlo. Los labios ardorosos se estamparon contra los suyos que seguían trémulos, mientras aquellos hábiles dedos corrían la prenda, descubriendo sus hombros, y su lengua iba al asalto de aquel territorio recién descubierto, adorándola y degustándola con gula.

Todo bajo el amparo de la penumbra reinante y el lejano cantar de la catarata allá afuera.

…

…

…

…

Sus orejas se movieron alertándole de la presencia intrusa, y él abrió los ojos de golpe repasando la vista por los alrededores. La claridad fría que entraba del exterior era prueba absoluta de que recién estaba amaneciendo. Alzó la vista hacia la entrada de la cueva cuando la vio.

Los débiles rayos del astro rey delineaban su figura, y la pose amenazante que tenía; las manos en la cintura, y su cola se movía de un lado a otro en evidente fastidio.

Él volvió la vista hacia la chica que envuelta en pieles dormía a su lado. La miró algunos segundos en silencio, y luego se dio la vuelta saliendo hábilmente de la cama improvisada. Se colocó tan solo un par de pantalones y caminó hacia el exterior. El rocío matutino aún rozaba los campos, y el brillo del sol lentamente volvía a la vida al bosque dormido.

Caminó hasta donde la joven de melena aguamarina lo esperaba metros más allá lejos de la madriguera, y junto al tranquillo cauce del río, estaba de brazos cruzados arrugando la tela del corto vestido negro que llevaba puesto. Sus orejas exactamente iguales al color de su cabello estaban alzadas de modo siniestro mientras lo veía andar. Su cola se sacudía de un lado al otro, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descubrió su entrecejo fruncido, y sus labios convertidos en una línea tensa.

−¿Sinon? −aventuró sorprendido −¿Qué haces aquí?

−¿Entonces este es el plan ahora? ¿Atraer a la pobre victima a la cueva del lobo?

Él suspiró sin responder. Porque realmente no sabía que decirle.

Ella desvió la cara hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol iluminaron su perfil; su piel era blanca como alabastro, labios de rubí y ojos turquesas, fijos e intensos capaz de encandilar a cualquiera.

−La hiciste tuya− volteó a verlo alzando una esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa irónica −Y lo descubriste ¿cierto? _Ellos_ no son como nosotros, no se aparean cómo los animales…la cópula humana es totalmente diferente…−alzó una mano al aire mientras explicaba sin inmutarse −Está ligado a algo más espiritual y corporal; no solo debe existir un consentimiento mutuo, sino que representa una entrega, una rendición.

Kazuto la escuchaba frunciendo los labios preguntándose a donde quería llegar con tanta palabrería. Ella se le acercó, el ruido de sus botas cortas quebrando la hojarasca del suelo.

−Los humanos lo llaman hacer el amor…

Los ojos grises del joven lobo se abrieron unos segundos antes de entrecerrarse −¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo eso?

−Porque la muy estúpida víctima no se entregará a tus brazos si primero no desarrolla sentimientos hacia ti…− le sonrió provocativa, y recorrió con la punta de los dedos la clavícula del muchacho, buscó sus ojos −Porque no puedes comparar nuestra pasión animal con esa… tontería humana.

−También somos humanos− le recordó.

−No es cierto… ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Te vuelves salvaje como una bestia en celo, Kazuto…− clavó las uñas en su carne advirtiendo complacida como el muchacho contenía el aliento y las pupilas de plata se le dilataban con excitación −¿Lo ves? Ahora mismo no puedes controlarlo, es parte de nuestra naturaleza animal… Por fuera seremos humanos, pero por dentro la pasión bestial no se detiene hasta que no nos saciamos el uno del otro…

Quitó la mano de la joven y la sostuvo entre ambos −Asuna no…

−Desbarataste todo lo que habías conseguido por una tontería, porque no pudiste frenar tu instinto animal, y de seguro acabaste asustándola…

El muchacho abrió los ojos con asombro viendo la sonrisa burlona en los labios de la joven loba, la soltó sin decir palabras y volvió sobre sus pasos alcanzando la entrada a la sencilla cueva, la cual no se veía tan grande ni tan imponente como la noche anterior.

Se asomó al interior con la luz del sol descubriendo cada rincón. La cama de pieles estaba revuelta, las cenizas de la hoguera a un lado como triste recordatorio de que alguna vez existió, la lámpara de aceite apagada. Solo el sonido lejano del cantar de la catarata se confundía con su respirar pesado

No había señales de Asuna allí dentro. Había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

…

…

…

…

Asuna abrió los ojos apenas lo oyó salir de la cueva, alejándose hacia el bosque presumiblemente. Por varios segundos permaneció inmóvil e impresionada, hasta que la conciencia le ordenó que se _moviera_ que debía _salir inmediatamente_ y regresar a su hogar.

Se sentó y buscó su vestido, acabó echándoselo por encima de la cabeza con manos trémulas, intentando no pensar demasiado en el entumecimiento que sentía en las piernas. Levantose sobre sus pies dejando que la falda se acomodara por inercia, buscó sus botas y las encontró al otro lado de la cama revuelta, se las puso con igual prisa sin preocuparse del resto de su aspecto, y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, notando que el sol brillaba con fuerza. No era tan temprano como creía, con suerte llegaría antes de Rinko sirviera el desayuno.

Sus ojos observaron las dos figuras que hablaban metros más allá; Asuna reconoció a Kazuto de espaldas a ella, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y descalzo. Frente a él una chica lobo que nunca había visto. Parecían discutir acaloradamente a juzgar por la expresión corporal del muchacho. Su cola estaba tensa y sus orejas alzadas.

De pronto la extraña chica vio en su dirección, atrapando sus ojos amielados en su mirar aguamarina y sonrió burlona. El eco de su voz resuelta llegó sin problemas a sus oídos.

− _Porque la muy estúpida víctima no se entregará a tus brazos si primero no desarrolla sentimientos hacia ti…Porque no puedes comparar nuestra pasión animal con esa… tontería humana._

Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron asustados, consciente o tal vez no, de lo que significaba aquello. Rápido paseó la vista por los alrededores buscando como escapar, trepar por la ladera de la cueva era una locura, moriría antes llegar a la cima. Y por el otro lado… solo le quedaba cruzar el río a nado, rogar que la corriente no la arrastrara y llegar sana y salva a su hogar.

Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en observar a la pareja de allá atrás, deseaba escapar antes de que Kazuto reparara en ella. Por lo que se acercó lo suficiente a la extensión de agua viendo la catarata y se tragó el nudo de nervios que le subió por la garganta ante el devastador panorama. Sería una completa hazaña si lo lograba.

No lo pensó demasiado, se alejó unos pasos de la orilla para tomar impulso y luego de tomar envión se lanzó de un salto a las frías y rápidas corrientes, nadando hacia donde la gran masa de agua se juntaba a gran velocidad. Era una completa locura acercarse hacia la catarata, la rapidez y la potencia con la que el líquido caía era completamente peligroso, pero Asuna estaba convencida de que si se metía bajo esta, la cortina de agua la cubriría y le resultaría más sencillo llegar al otro lado.

Por lo menos era buena nadadora, y eso debía atribuírselo a su padre adoptivo quien en los veranos pasados llevaba a Rinko y a ella a ese mismo río, y concentrándose en la pequeña pasaba todo el tiempo enseñándole a valerse por si misma. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese pequeño conocimiento habría de serle increíblemente útil algún día? Y rogaba que esa sensación de seguridad que ese lejano recuerdo de su infancia le causaba, no la abandonara mientras movía en sincronía sus manos y pies, maldiciendo que hubiera tenido que estropear el único par de botas docentes que poseía por la sola tontería de escaparse de su casa la noche anterior. Se zambulló bajó la explosión de agua y cruzo por detrás, negándose porfiadamente a que la corriente la empujara de vuelta.

Sacó la cabeza y tomó aire trabajosamente. La cortina de agua caía con belleza tras su espalda y supo que lo había logrado. Y allí hasta podía hacer pie, todavía era un poco profundo pero el fondo no estaba tan lejos de sus talones. Volvió a tomar aire y se sumergió, abriendo los ojos bajo el agua, sintiéndola terriblemente fría, pero consciente de que eso había acabado por despertarla.

Con el ánimo renovado, brazada tras brazada, pronto hubo llegado hasta el otro extremo. Se tendió exhausta al margen del río y se sujetó de algunas piedras salientes para evitar que la corriente la arrastrara de regreso. Sus brazos temblaron cuando de un salto sacó la mitad del cuerpo, y haciendo otro esfuerzo salió por completo, tumbándose en el césped. Su respiración visiblemente laboriosa y desesperada, al igual que la adrenalina que la corría de arriba abajo.

Sin embargo no disponía de demasiado tiempo para descansar, por lo que haciendo acopio de testarudez se incorporó y tomando la esquina de su vestido lo estrujó para quitarle el exceso de humedad, luego hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Consciente, muy consciente del lastimoso aspecto que debía poseer actualmente. Ignoró el estremecimiento involuntario del que se hizo presa su cuerpo y se obligó a caminar por esa parte del bosque, rogando internamente que el cansancio no la venciera antes de llegar a los limites conocidos del pueblo.

Temblaba y no podía evitarlo, las correntadas de aire le producían violentos espasmos al chocar con su ropa húmeda, y por más que trataba de ignorarlo, la sensación era tan hiriente que sus dientes no dejaban de castañear. Caminó cerca de dos horas cuesta arriba, hasta que se desplomó de cansancio a un lado de lo que consideró el camino principal a los márgenes del monte.

Su vestido ya no estaba tan mojado, pero sentía tanto, pero tanto frío… claro, el clima invernal era demasiado cruel para una muchacha tonta y soñadora que creía en apariciones y cuentos de hadas.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se ordenó comportarse. Solo había parado a descansar unos minutos y luego volvería a ponerse en marcha. Pero el cansancio y el entumecimiento de sus piernas no le ayudaba en absoluto, su cabeza tampoco; seguía repasando concienzudamente las palabras de ese otro lobo femenino. ' _Porque la muy estúpida víctima no se entregará a tus brazos si primero no desarrolla sentimientos hacia ti…'_ había dicho con obvia saña. El término de 'estúpida victima' ¿se refería a ella?, ¿y por qué?, ¿víctima de qué, o de quién…?

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de los cascos del caballo, hasta que el imponente alazán se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella segundos después.

−¡Eugeo…! −nunca pensó que ver el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo le traería tanto alivio.

−Asuna… ¡Asuna! ¿T-tienes idea de lo que has ocasionado…? ¡Toda la guadia estuvo buscándote! ¡Tus padres están desesperados…! ¿Dónde diablos…−sus palabras se cortaron desaforadas al verla con detenimiento −…estabas?

Ella solo sonrió y se limpió las estúpidas lágrimas que osaron formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos, ante la reprimenda suave que sin duda se había ganado −No tiene importancia.

−¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? ¿Qué te pasó? Luces… terrible− se apeó del cabello sin pronunciar más palabras y quitándose la capa de lana la coloco en los temblorosos hombros de la muchacha, quien le sonrió agradecida. Ignorante, o tal vez no del desastroso estado del vestido que llevaba puesto.

La tomó de la cintura y con facilidad la sentó en la montura sin decir palabra, acto seguido saltó detrás de ella y tomó las riendas del caballo y se puso en marcha por el sendero que llevaba al inicio del pueblo.

−¿Dónde están todos?

Él miró la cabeza de la muchacha notando su cabello húmedo −¿Dónde pueden estar? Estuvimos buscándote toda la noche por el bosque, por los alrededores… Nadie ha descansado…

−Y-Yo… lo siento mucho…−se giró a verlo, diciéndolo con obvia culpabilidad −¿Mi madre…? −prosiguió con voz ahogada y remordida.

−Rinko estaba presa de un ataque de histeria, Alice estuvo con ella durante la noche…−observó esos ojos castaños teñidos de consternación, y algo más que no supo definir −Ambas creían que te había pasado lo peor… hemos recorrido este bosque y los márgenes del río todo el tiempo…

−Estuve aquí…− recitó con voz suave, y volvió a sostener sus ojos con evidente angustia −Lo siento, no creí que se ocasionara todo esto.

Eugeo se movió hacia adelante con disimulo hasta que su pecho chocó con la espalda de la chica, la humedad de su ropa que aún a través de la gruesa capa se advertía, lo hizo alarmarse −¿Por qué estás mojada?

−M-Me caí al río…−le confesó evasiva −Vagué sin rumbo y me perdí…−se estremeció, y de un rápido impulso se separó de él manteniendo la espalda erguida para no tener contacto con el muchacho.

Eugeo no dijo palabra, se mordió el labio ante aquel rechazo sutil, y se concentró en verla desde arriba. Su nuca quedaba justo en su línea de visión, la contempló por varios segundos, hasta que descubrió la sombra de un cardenal reciente bajo los mechones de cabello húmedo. Con una mano sostuvo ambas riendas mientras con la restante movía el cabello mandarina hacia un lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron impresionados ante lo que vio.

−¿Asuna que te ocurrió aquí? −bramó sosteniendo su cuello para ver mejor.

−¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo? −prosiguió la muchacha sorprendida de que el rubio la inmovilizara de esa forma.

−Tienes una herida aquí, como si _algo_ te hubiera mordido…

Ella se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, y por un segundo hasta pareció contener la respiración, luego añadió, buscando la herida con sus dedos −Cuando caí al río la cascada debió arrastrarme y…

−¿Arrastrarte? −alzó la voz, interrumpiéndola −¿Qué hacías cerca de la cascada?

−Ya te lo dije, me perdí… fui a parar río abajo, por lo que debía volver de alguna forma. Nadé gran parte, alguna roca suelta debió lacerarme el cuello… y no me sorprendería que tuviera más moretones en las piernas, y…

−Realmente estás loca ¿lo sabías? −las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron temblorosas la suave porción de piel descubierta. La herida era superficial, no le molestaba; y a juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Pero porque no podía dejar de preocuparse? Como si algo fuera de su alcance estuviera ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, y él no pudiera descubrirlo.

−Por cierto…− Asuna volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo para verlo. Le sonrió levemente −Gracias por encontrarme, Eugeo.

El rubio solo asintió, carraspeando ante el súbito rubor de vergüenza que le cruzó la nariz −No es nada− admitió secamente y jaló las riendas para que su alazán tomara más velocidad sobre el camino de tierra. Pronto el alegre trote se convirtió en un galope suave que se perdió en los confines del bosque.

Y si ambos hubieran puesto más atención habrían descubierto a ese lobo imponente de pelaje negro y luceros grises que, con las orejas caídas, iba tras ellos gimiendo dolorosamente ante la huella que dejaban.

…

…

…

−¡Asuna! ¡Gracias al cielo, Asuna…!

Los gritos histéricos de la mujer cobraron mayor intensidad apenas la muchacha se bajó del caballo y se precipitó a los brazos de su madre adoptiva, quien rompió a llorar apenas la atrapó.

−Lo siento…−musitó contra el pecho de la mujer quien seguía temblando.

Alice dirigía la mirada en dirección a Eugeo, quien obviamente observaba con intensidad el reencuentro de madre e hija. La rubia bajó la cabeza con cierta decepción, pero se acercó a su amiga −Me alegro que estés bien, Asuna.

La nombrada se giró hacia ella notando su expresión, y se sintió aún más culpable. Le extendió la mano con simpatía −Gracias por todo, Alice. Nos debemos una conversación.

La blonda asintió, sabía a juzgar por la melancolía en los ojos amielados, que su amiga tenía algo importante que confiarle. Así que asintió silenciosamente.

−Volveré en la tarde−le dijo, y se cubrió el cabello con la caperuza azul que llevaba puesta y que hacía juego con el hermoso añil de sus ojos. Se veía algo cansada y pálida.

−Alice…−Eugeo la llamó cuando ella acabó de recoger sus cosas −Te llevaré a tu casa, debo informarle a mi superior que hemos encontrado a Asuna.

El rubor que incendió las mejillas de la jovencita fue demasiado obvio para cualquier espectador, pero no para el rubio oficial quien para ese entonces volvió a montar su cabello, y esperaba que ella se subiera a la montura por su cuenta.

−Asuna pasaré luego a ver como sigues− le dijo perentorio y se giró cuando Alice acabó de acomodarse detrás de él en el asiento. Eugeo hincó los talones en las ancas del animal y este arrancó al galope perdiéndose por las callecitas del pueblo.

Rinko separó la compungida faz de la muchacha de su cuerpo y la observó; Asuna temblaba imperceptiblemente, estaba pálida, ojerosa y su cabello era un desastre; la capa de Eugeo tapaba oportunamente su aspecto, aunque podía adivinarlo a ciencia cierta. Le sonrió ignorando sus propios reproches de madre y le tocó la mejilla.

−Prepararé el baño para ti, luego beberás una gran taza de café caliente y hablaremos −dijo seriamente con ese tono de voz -que nunca usaba- pero intimidaba a todo el mundo, Kayaba incluido.

−Está bien− respondió la chica resignada siguiendo a su madre adoptiva al interior de la vivienda. Repasó las tazas desordenadas en la mesa, y la chimenea llena de cenizas, donde la mujer se aproximó y arrojó un leño mientras removía las brasas. Al parecer hubo una especie de junta ahí dentro −¿Dónde está…? −no quiso decir el resto y esperaba como siempre que Rinko comprendiera.

−Akihiko ni siquiera ha dormido buscándote, aún debe seguir de guardia− volcó el agua que estaba calentando en un balde −De hecho nadie ha dormido…−comentó al pasar. Llenó otro balde y luego otro más, los que fue llevando hasta el cuarto de baño donde llenó la pequeña tina. Asuna la veía hacer con cierta culpabilidad.

−Tómate tu tiempo− le dijo a la pelirroja viendo como luego de varios minutos de quietud preparaba su ropa −Luego desayunaremos y hablaremos tranquilas.

Rinko desapareció en el comedor para acomodar el desorden mientras Asuna llevaba todo lo necesario para su higiene personal. Se encerró en el baño observando como el vapor del agua caliente se condensaba en el aire. Dejó las prendas en el taburete ubicado para dicho fin, y de cara al espejo empañado, el que limpió segundos después, comenzó a desvestirse.

Se quitó la capa de Eugeo y la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia, observó su vestido; en sus buenas épocas había sido blanco, ahora estaba manchado de barro y el ruedo estaba gastado y roto, se veían sus piernas desnudas. Cuando alzó la vista y descubrió la parte superior de la prenda, se sonrojó para luego palidecer; el cuello estaba arrancado de un tirón y se veían sus hombros blancos. Se había vestido con tanta prisa cuando salió de la cueva que no se había colocado la enagua que a veces actuaba como prenda íntima.

Con razón Eugeo la había cubierto cuando la encontró en el bosque. Su aspecto casi rayaba la indecencia.

Se quitó el vestido y entonces sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al notar las débiles marcas que corrompían su piel blanca. Moretones pequeños, y otras manchas que no llegaban a ser cardenales completos, oscurecían el área de su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos, como si fueran el fruto de un recuerdo demasiado turbio, pero que estaba bien presente en las secuelas que veía.

Sintió bochorno de lo que esas marcas significaban, pasó la yema de los dedos por aquellos lugares constatando que a pesar de su aspecto no le molestaban en absoluto. Giró sobre si misma frente al espejo y se corrió el cabello de la nuca para observar el moretón que Eugeo le había señalado. Y allí estaba, pegado a la raíz de su cabello anaranjado; y este tenía feo aspecto, de un color morado intenso, y una cortada pequeña que estaba cicatrizando. Ciertamente no recordaba cómo había llegado eso hasta allí, pero tampoco le dolía.

Volvió a soltar su cabello y se quedó mirando su reflejo por varios segundos. No sabía que hacer, o de qué manera reaccionar a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo parecía tan confuso… tan inexistente. Y ella necesitaba algo que la hiciera volver a la realidad, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hasta la tina en el centro de la habitación, levantó una pierna, luego la otra y se adentró en las tibias aguas. Se sumergió y dejó que el líquido empapara todo su cuerpo y cabello por varios minutos.

Tomó los artículos de higiene y procedió a lavar de su piel todo rastro ajeno a ella; como si quisiera borrar todas esas sensaciones primitivas que se escondían en sus memorias y en el mapa de su cuerpo.

Luego de varios minutos, y sabiendo que su baño se estaba extendiendo demasiado, decidió salir y cambiarse para enfrentar a Rinko. En verdad no tenía idea de que le iba a decir, pero perder la confianza de esa dulce mujer era la último que quería.

Se secó el cabello, se colocó las enaguas, el vestido de algodón azul que cubría oportunamente toda marca reveladora, se envolvió los hombros con un chal blanco, y salió de la habitación infundiéndose aliento.

Rinko estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con una taza en las manos, se veía agotada y endeble. Alzó la vista cuando la oyó, y haciéndole un ligero gesto la invitó a que se sentara a su lado. Lo que Asuna hizo sin titubear. La dama le sirvió un gran tazón de café y conservó el silencio, sin duda esperando que la joven lo rompiera.

−¿Qué se ha sabido del… cuerpo? −aventuró con voz suave, recordando los sucesos desordenados de la noche anterior en su subconsciente.

−Suguha estaba muerta cuando la encontraron. Según las pericias habría muerto durante las primeras horas de la noche. Cuando la encontraste ya no había nada que hacer.

−¿Hay algún sospechoso?

−Lo relacionan con la muerte de Liz…− murmuró Rinko sin decir más al respecto y bebió un sorbo de la bebida −¿Qué te pasó a ti? Akihiko te había dado una orden…

−Y-Yo…−tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta −No sé por qué lo hice… de pronto tuve la necesidad de huir…−recordó lo que le había dicho a Kazuto apenas este la encontró en el bosque _'¡Q-Quiero que… que esos recuerdos dejen de atormentarme…! ¡P-Parece que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo contacto conmigo se desvanece de modo siniestro…!'_ e idéntico pánico se desató en su pecho, esa sensación de desamparo, de sentirte ajena a ese lugar, a esas circunstancias volvió con tanto sentimiento que se sintió estremecer.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse ni de prever lo que pasaría después.

Su padre adoptivo entró por la puerta como una tromba, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarla, y luego de ver a ambas, se aproximó a la joven quien lo veía con sus ojos inmensos de pavor. Sin mediar palabra la tomó de un brazo e incorporándola de un tirón, le cruzó la cara a bofetadas.

−¡Eres una maldita niña ingrata! ¡Nos tuviste en vilo durante toda la noche…! −la zarandeó con saña −¡Eres una malagradecida…! −alzó la mano para golpearla otra vez, cuando Rinko intervino.

−¡Basta! −se interpuso frenando la acción de su marido cuyos ojos refulgían de rabia contenida −¡No golpees a _mi_ hija!

−Sigue consintiéndola cuando lo único que ha hecho es arrojar a la basura todo lo que hemos hecho por ella…−murmuró alejándose varios pasos hacia atrás. Rinko tenía en brazos a la temblorosa muchacha quien no decía nada y solo se dedicaba a estremecerse de cuando en cuando fruto de la aversión que la recorría −Lo único que nos ha traído es problemas…−escupió entre dientes −Desde que puso un pie en esta casa todo ha ido de mal en peor… no debí salvarla aquella vez…

−¡Akihiko! −su mujer sabía que diría algo de lo que en el futuro se arrepentiría, y por eso intentó frenarlo −Ya basta..

Pero él no se molestó en detenerse, clavó sus fríos ojos en los temblorosos de aquella muchacha, y añadió con toda la adrenalina que lo recorría de arriba abajo −¡Debí dejar que los lobos terminaran su trabajo, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas…!

−¡Ya detente!

Las cálidas pupilas de Rinko se habían llenado de lágrimas tras su exclamación, y él se sintió culpable de inmediato. Era cierto que tenía un carácter tosco y parco, pero su esposa era lo más hermoso que la vida le había obsequiado y la amaba con locura, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no la merecía.

−Ve a tu habitación− le dijo secamente a Asuna ya sin verla mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta de su hogar, intentando sosegarse −No saldrás de ahí hasta que te lo ordene.

−P-Pero la guard…−intentó decir con voz temblorosa, recordando sus obligaciones.

−¡Quedas destituida desde este mismo momento! ¡No quiero insubordinados a mi cargo…!

Eso terminó de quebrantarla, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos intentando calmar los sollozos que la sacudieron, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia su habitación, sin proferir palabras.

Rinko se limpió las lágrimas, pero estas se empeñaban en seguir formándose en sus cristalinos ojos castaños. El silencio se hizo en extremo pesado y tenso. Kayaba le daba la espalda y a juzgar por sus hombros rígidos estaba conteniéndose. Seguramente la culpa empezaba a atenazarle.

−¿Por qué la tratas así…? −Rinko manifestó en voz suave, aunque en el trasfondo de su tono delicado se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

−Es lo que se merece, es una mala muchacha que no atesora lo que hacemos por ella −se volvió a verla −Mira cómo estás por su culpa.

Ella le sostuvo la vista por varios segundos.

−Es mi hija, Akihiko. La niña que el destino me regaló cuando descubrí que mi matriz era estéril…−alzó la voz levemente −¡Nunca vuelvas a desear su muerte! Porque una vez lo puedo tolerar, pero a la segunda ocasión que insinúes algo semejante, tomo a Asuna y me largo de aquí ¿lo has oído?

−Rinko…−se le aproximó extendiéndole la mano con simpatía.

−Asuna es así por tu causa− agregó ignorando su gesto, su voz se volvió cruel −La tratas como si debiera pedirte permiso para respirar, como si la pusieras a prueba todo el tiempo… como si fuera una carga y una arrimada, cuando es nuestra hija…

Él desvió la vista al oírla y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

−Lamento lo que dije, estaba cabreado.

−No es a mí a quien debes ofrecerle esas disculpas.

Kayaba la miró sorprendido con las palabras atoradas en la boca.

−No es lo primera vez que le sueltas algo semejante a la niña− ella se dio la vuelta y recogió las tazas que estaban usadas, e ignorándole pasó a su lado −Y francamente empieza a molestarme.

Sin perder tiempo él fue tras ella y, abrazó a su esposa por detrás, rodeando su pecho y cintura hundió la cabeza en hombro y allí murmuró −Lo siento Rinko; por todo lo que dije, estaba nervioso, asustado y desesperado suponiendo que… algo malo pudo haberle pasado… Tú más que nadie conoce mi carácter, sabes que cuando no estoy en mis sentidos acabo explotando y diciendo tonterías… −afianzó el agarre solo un poco más −En verdad lo lamento, lo último que quiero es lastimarte a ti con alguna de mis acciones…

−En estos momentos Asuna es más importante que tú y yo− le respondió con un hilo de voz −Y herirla es como herirme a mí…

−Yo le pediré una disculpa cuando nuestros ánimos se aquieten…−le susurró junto al oído −Lo prometo.

La mujer finalmente se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su esposo con una sonrisa esperanzada −Yo sé que debajo de esa máscara de indiferencia y rigor quieres a esa niña tanto o más que yo.

Kayaba solo sonrió de lado, y alzando los labios besó la frente de su mujer −Ahora debo volver al trabajo, no puedo dejar a la guardia así. Además, que debo dar las buenas noticias y seguir con la investigación de Suguha −la dama asintió. Él volvió a besarla y se alejó buscando su capa, se la colocó sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta −No dejes que Asuna salga de la casa, aún quiero hablar con ella sobre lo qué pasó anoche− suspiró preocupado −¿Te dijo algo? ¿Algún detalle?

−No, pero porque no pude interrogarla con profundidad, y luego tú llegaste −le respondió.

−Está bien− se acomodó la capucha ocultando sus negros cabellos −Rinko− llamó a su mujer, ella encontró sus ojos −Por supuesto que esa niña es mi debilidad…−le sonrió con evidente pena −Asuna es mi hija, nuestra hija.

La mujer asintió y se limpió las comisuras de los ojos, y por un mísero segundo se permitió sonreír.

…

…

…

El dolor de cabeza era profundo para estas alturas. Se tocó las sienes palpitantes y rogó tener un poco de agua para aplacar el calor de su piel.

Debía tener fiebre.

Claro, luego de semejante odisea en el río, sumado al clima crudo que estaban atravesando era obvio que había pillado un resfriado. O por lo menos, esos eran los síntomas.

Sus párpados le pesaban… no había pasado una buena noche. El solo recordar eso, la hizo estremecerse de ansiedad y culpa. Si su padre se enteraba… Dios, estaba en problemas. Serios problemas.

−Asuna…−unos golpecitos en la puerta la alertaron de la presencia de su madre adoptiva, quien tras repetir la acción abrió y entró. Se acercó hasta ella que seguía sentada en el lecho. Rinko tenía la mirada baja y arrepentida, sin duda no aprobaba los métodos de castigo de su marido. Por momentos parecía que Akihiko Kayaba creía que todo el tiempo estaba a cargo de soldados que debían obedecerle a como dé lugar; su hija incluida −Cariño, lamento lo de hace un rato −se acercó a la joven con expresión maternal −Déjame ver tu rostro.

−No ha sido nada grave− trató de negarse.

Pero la dama también era testaruda como ella, tomó a la muchacha y la examinó, pasando por alto la tibieza osada de su piel −Lo siento tanto Asuna, normalmente él no actuaría así…− manifestó en un susurro viendo la ligera marca carmesí en su mejilla derecha −Pero estábamos tan preocupados…

Ella tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas y asintió sonriendo −Yo lo sé. Ha sido mi culpa, y esto una consecuencia de mis acciones.

Rinko no supo que decir, pues en parte era cierto ¿pero debía castigarla de esa forma? Intentó sonreír cambiando de tema rápidamente −¿Quieres venir conmigo al mercado?

Asuna asintió, aliviada de que la vida (o lo que solía ser su vida) lentamente se fuera reestableciendo y volviendo a su lugar.

…

…

…

−Reforzaremos las patrullas, y a partir de ahora andarán en pareja, no quiero a nadie solo ¿entendido? −Kayaba daba las órdenes a sus subordinados quienes lo oían en silencio. Entonces su rostro adoptó un tono más relajado −Pueden retirarse… Tú no Eugeo, necesito hablar contigo.

Alice escuchó la orden, y miró a su amigo y amor secreto quien luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, se aproximó a su jefe. Su corazón se estrujó un poco más como si eso fuera posible.

−Asuna…− suspiró sintiéndose tonta, y afianzando el paso fue a reunirse con Agil quien la esperaba a la entrada del cuartel para recorrer el pueblo.

Akihiko se cercioró de que no quedara nadie en la habitación antes de contemplar con ojo crítico al soldado que aguardaba estoicamente que empezara a hablar.

−Entonces tú encontraste a mi hija en los confines del bosque.

−Sí señor.

−¿Estaba sola?

−Así es.

−¿Algún detalle que te haya llamado la atención de su figura, o en torno a ella?

Eugeo se calló el lamentoso aspecto que la muchacha presentaba antes de oportunamente cubrirla con su capa de lana.

−E-En un principio Asuna no me reconoció, señor. No fue hasta que detuve mi caballo frente a ella que reparó en mí. Y aun así parecía abstraída y… agotada.

−¿Agotada?

−Si me lo permite −añadió centrando sus ojos aguamarinos en los de su superior −Me dio la impresión que Asuna estaba huyendo de algo… Revisamos esa parte del bosque todo el tiempo, señor… ella venia huyendo… o buscando algo…

Kayaba le dio la espalda considerando esa información. Su entrecejo se frunció cuando se giró otra vez enfrentando la faz intranquila del muchacho −¿Ella te mencionó…?

−Nada −lo interrumpió sabiendo a donde apuntaba −Cuando la encontré dijo que se había perdido en el bosque y que se había caído al río…

−¿Qué…?

−Su ropa estaba húmeda, señor. Y como le mencione antes; lucía cansada…

El silencio se hizo presente mientras el superior caminaba por la habitación, sin duda considerando aquella información. Con expresión meditabunda e intranquila su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad.

−¿Señor? ¿Cree que Asuna sepa quién está detrás de las muertes?

La pregunta hizo que se detuviera abruptamente. Miró al joven rubio a punto de regañarlo por su atrevimiento de sugerir que la joven fuera una posible cómplice de semejantes atrocidades. _'Asuna… ¡quien es tímida y siente aversión por la sangre…!'_ pensó para sí riéndose internamente. Pero se contuvo, estaba tratando con un muchacho atolondrado e impetuoso. Resopló.

−Asuna no tiene idea de donde está parada −respondió secamente como hablando consigo −Todavía es una niña que no toma conciencia del peligro real que la rodea…

−Bueno, ella siempre ha sido así desde pequeña…− sonrió el joven.

Esa frase hizo que Kayaba lo estudiara con ojos entrecerrados y expresión analítica, hizo una pausa embarazosa antes de preguntar.

−Eugeo ¿de verdad estás interesado en mi hija?

El pobre muchacho rubio se ruborizó del cuello hasta las orejas, su expresión abochornada fue tan obvia que Kayaba no necesitó una afirmación de su parte. Suspiró rendido, y en cierta forma, aliviado.

−Esa niña necesita que alguien la proteja y la ponga en cintura…−musitó vehemente −Aun es muy joven para casarse, pero…−suspiró y su voz adoptó un matiz más serio −Te lo confiaré a ti porque siempre me has sido leal Eugeo… Pero Godfrey cree que el asesino es algún tipo de fetichista desquiciado que busca a mujeres en edad de merecer para…−su tono descendió una octava −Temo por la vida de mi hija si esas hipótesis son ciertas, me sentiría más seguro si…

−Yo cuidaré de Asuna si usted me lo permite− declaró vehemente el rubio interrumpiéndolo −Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero daré lo mejor de mí para merecerla.

Akihiko Kayaba sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, y acercándose al muchacho apoyó la mano en su hombro −Ya habrá tiempo para eso, de momento te doy permiso para que visites regularmente a mi hija fuera del patrullaje…− los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ilusionados −Mantendré a Asuna alejada del escuadrón hasta que todo se aclare. Pero… puedes empezar viniendo a cenar hoy en la noche.

−¡M-Muchas gracias señor…!

Kayaba iba a afirmar algo más, cuando se oyeron unos débiles pasos irrumpiendo en la tranquila atmosfera que rodeaba a ambos, éstos se volvieron viendo con curiosidad a la muchacha de aspecto infantil quien les sonreía con sus manos tras la espada. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, y lucía una capa de lana color morado.

−Hola− saludó animosa tras hacer una pequeña reverencia −Señor Kayaba tengo una petición que hacerle…

Al oír el tono íntimo con el que la muchacha se dirigía a su superior, Eugeo pidió permiso para retirarse. Era obvio que nada le borraba la sonrisa boba que apenas podía contener en los labios, y se alejó seguro soñando con el futuro dorado que el destino le tenía preparado.

−Dime, pequeña ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

−Me llamo Yuuki Konno, señor. Y quiero prestar servicio en la guardia…

El hombre repasó la contextura menuda de la chica, su rostro sombreado de pecas pequeñas. Todavía era una niña.

−No tomo mujeres para este servicio público, señorita −le respondió solícito.

−Sé que Schuberg y su hija forman parte del escuadrón, las he visto muchas veces… señor.

Kayaba maldijo internamente, sabía que había sido una mala idea dejar que esas dos trabajara a la par del resto de sus subordinados. Los hechos actuales eran una fehaciente prueba de ello.

−Mire, señorita Konno… han ocurrido un sin número de situaciones que…

−Por ese motivo −le interrumpió con vehemencia −Quiero prestar mis servicios a la comunidad− él la examinaba de arriba abajo por lo que agregó −Tengo 18 años…

−Eres una niña…

−¡Por favor! −añadió juntando las palmas frente a su rostro de piedra −Le juro que no le pediré nada…

Kayaba soltó un suspiro resignado −Déjeme considerarlo.

…

…

…

−¡Muchas gracias señora! −la chica de coletas se puso en puntas de pie para recibir el envoltorio cargado de frutos rojos. Lo apretó contra su pecho y empezó a caminar por el mercado. Con tan mala suerte que el empaque de cartón cedió a su peso, y se rompió dejando caer el contenido que corrió en maratón por todo el camino. Y su desventurada dueña por detrás −¡No…! Por favor que alguien me ayude…

Dobló por una esquina y encontró a una muchacha pelirroja recogiendo las manzanas y amontonándolas contra su pecho, otras las detenía con su pie para evitar que siguieran desperdigándose por todos lados.

−Señorita Asuna…−la chica de las coletas hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la muchacha de capa roja, quien levantó la vista sorprendida al reconocerla −Gracias.

−Keiko, no tienes nada que agradecer −asintió sonriente y le entregó parte de la carga.

−Son para hacer un strudel de manzanas− le confió ampliando la sonrisa.

−Oh, estoy segura de que te saldrá delicioso− se aclaró la garganta −¿Puedo acompañarte? Creo que no podrás llevar todo tú sola.

Keiko contempló lo que le decía y supo que tenía razón. Asintió enérgicamente luego de dudar unos minutos −Claro.

Asuna buscó a Rinko con la mirada, estaba varios puestos más allá adquiriendo verduras para su estofado. Si echaban menos de diez minutos en la caminata, la dama nunca se enteraría de que había desaparecido, y la casa de la jovencita no quedaba muy lejos. Se decidió.

−Vamos− Asuna alzó la caperuza y se cubrió la cabeza, soplaba un viento extraño y húmedo como si en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. El sol de la mañana había desaparecido en ese cielo cubierto y encapotado.

Keiko caminaba a pasos cortos como si se sintiera feliz de tener compañía. Era una adolescente tímida y bonita, de rasgos suaves y mirar sosegado; hija del boticario del pueblo. Pero pese a que ambas pertenecían a familias distinguidas nunca habían sido amigas. El padre de la menor era un hombre extravagante y excéntrico que hablaba de leyendas y cuentos extraños. A Kayaba no le agradaba, y en sus años de infancia Asuna recordaba que él no permitía que Keiko se le acercara. Y viceversa, los padres de la chica tampoco permitían que la pelirroja tuviera contacto con ella.

−Hasta aquí está bien− la jovencita dijo. De pronto abrió su capa y alzando su falda rosada, volcó las manzanas que llevaba, le hizo un gesto a su acompañante de que la imitara −Ponlas aquí, creo que podré con todas.

−Claro Keiko− depositó los frutos y se incorporó. No supo que decir, era obvio que ambas se tenían simpatía a pesar de lo que pensaban sus respectivos padres.

−Gracias por la ayuda señorita Asuna.

−No tienes que agradecer, estoy segura de que el strudel te saldrá delicioso.

Keiko sonrió, y el gesto se reflejó en sus cristalinos ojos color chocolate −¿Quizás la próxima vez pueda invitarte una porción y un café?

−Me encantaría− Asuna asintió alegremente. De pronto el cielo empezó a llorar, dejando caer pequeñas y rápidas gotas sobre ambas. Se ajustó la capucha sobre sus cabellos y alzando la mano se despidió de la chica para volver a toda prisa por el camino que había hecho, antes de que Rinko reparara en su ausencia

La misma sombra negra la seguía de cerca entre la maleza que se alzaba alrededor. Contando sigilosamente sus pasos.

…

…

…

Cuando llegó a la casa estaba realmente agotada, y para colmo; empapada. Tiritaba de frío mientras Rinko le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa húmeda junto a la chimenea. El dolor de cabeza que sufrió a media mañana había vuelto con tal intensidad que le martillaba las sienes en una migraña horrible. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el entumecimiento había vuelto a hacer presa de ella, y se sentía hervir.

−Cariño, tienes fiebre…− Rinko murmuró culpable, cubriendo a la muchacha con una manta de lana y sentándola en una silla mientras volvía con una muda de ropa seca. La que le ayudó a ponerse en silencio.

Demasiado tarde Asuna comprendió que la mujer había visto las marcas en su cuello, y seguramente las que llevaba en su pecho, y como buena madre no había dicho palabra. Pero se sentía tan débil y endeble que en ese momento no le importó que las hubiera descubierto; ya luego pensaría que hacer al respecto. De momento solo quería descansar.

−Te llevaré a tu habitación −Rinko le pasó un brazo por los hombros, frunciendo los labios ante la temperatura elevada de su piel. Llegaron hasta la alcoba y mientras la dama encendía la lámpara, Asuna corrió las mantas y se acostó, pero inmediatamente el calor que sentía hizo presa de ella por lo que se destapó y se puso de lado echa un ovillo, encogiendo las piernas bajo el ruedo de la enagua que llevaba puesta.

Rinko volvió con una vasija de agua y un trapo, el que procedió a mojar y colocar en la frente de la muchacha quien le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada. Para acto seguido caer presa del sopor.

La dama deslizó la prenda húmeda por el cuello, y los brazos de la muchacha, preocupada de la fiebre que parecía no amainar. Desechó las frazadas y estiró la sabana para cubrirla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo reparó en sus piernas desnudas, y en las laceraciones y cortes pequeños que oscurecían su piel. Se cubrió la boca recordando las otras marcas que había visto.

¿Quizás era hora de reconocer que su pequeña se había vuelto una mujer…?

−Asuna…−murmuró preocupada, extendiendo la sábana de lino sobre el cuerpo tembloroso y calenturiento de la joven.

Ella también se había mojado, pero Rinko se sentía bien; por lo que no le quedaba dudas de que su hija había estado gestando el virus de la gripa desde antes, quizás desde que volvió. Su corazón de madre saltó en su pecho al considerar donde había pasado la noche y en qué situación. Seguramente había estado bajo las inclemencias del clima y…

−¡Rinko! ¡Rinko ayúdame, estoy empapado! −sonó la voz de su esposo desde la entrada de la casa.

Ciertamente podía oírse el repiquetear de la tormenta en el techo, y el gruñido distante de los truenos a la distancia.

La mujer salió de la habitación de la pelirroja y cerró la puerta, se acercó rauda hacia Kayaba quien en ese momento se quitaba la capa gris que chorreaba agua al igual que sus zapatos.

−Acércate a la chimenea mientras te preparo el baño.

Él hizo lo que su esposa le decía, entonces miró a su alrededor con curiosidad −¿Dónde está Asuna?

−La niña está que vuela de fiebre…−le dijo preocupada.

−¿Fiebre? −repitió.

−Creo que ya estaba enferma desde que volvió esta mañana…

−Eugeo dijo que se había caído al río…−le comentó en voz baja −Y seguramente anduvo sin abrigo adecuado vagando en la noche…

−¡Mi pobre Asuna! −murmuró la mujer con evidente pena −La fiebre no le baja…

−Entonces no prepares el baño aún, iré a buscar al doctor. Tráeme un abrigo y mis botas, montaré a _Solitarious_.

Rinko tuvo la necesidad de abrazar a su esposo, sin importarle que estaba mojando su ropa, lo besó en la boca −Gracias Akihiko.

El nombrado acarició su mejilla con ternura −No tienes que agradecer, es _nuestra_ hija.

…

…

…

−Según la receta necesito… dos huevos…− Keiko decía en voz alta. A su lado, su gata maulló de gusto estirándose antes de deslizarse entre sus piernas −¿Me acompañas al gallinero Pina?

Agarró el paraguas y se acercó a la puerta, la gata se quejó ante el lluvioso espectáculo de allá afuera, y la joven rio ante el evidente desgano de su compañera quien se había sentado junto al umbral y desde ahí la veía moviendo su cola −Está bien− suspiró desganada− Tú quédate ahí, ahora regreso.

Keiko abrió la sombrilla y se dirigió al gallinero, varios pasos más allá de la casa. El cielo se deshacía en un aguacero atroz, y sus botas se hundían en los charcos que se amontonaban en el camino. Alcanzó la pequeña edificación de madera y se precipitó dentro de ella.

−Solo necesito dos huevos, pero por las dudas llevaré tres…−dijo a nadie en particular. Movió a la pequeña gallina blanca de su nido, quien ni se quejó del movimiento, y extendiendo una mano agarró tres huevos blancos como leche. Escuchó las pequeñas pisadas y sonrió −¡Pina! ¿Decidiste seguirme a pesar de todo?

Pero cuando se volvió, la figura que allí la recibió la hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que logró articular. Pronto, el sonido ensordecedor de un trueno oculto su grito de horror, y sus pedidos de auxilio. La tormenta fue propicia para ocultar cualquier sonido involuntario que pudiera escapar de aquel lugar.

…

…

…

−Es el virus de la gripe− afirmó el galeno tocando la mejilla ardiente de la paciente, quien seguía presa de ese estado de sopor −Recomiendo un baño semi tibio en caso de que la calentura no le baje…

Rinko asintió saliendo de la habitación para preparar con prisa lo dicho por el médico.

Kayaba miraba por lo bajo las acciones de Sugou. Era un hombre joven, pero había algo en la forma en la que veía a Asuna y en como sus manos huesudas la tocaban, que no le parecía correcto. Era un hombre joven sí, pero no tenía esposa. Las malas lenguas lo señalaban como un personaje raro, adepto a las prostitutas muy jóvenes, y a prácticas deshonestas. Vulgares.

Akihiko Kayaba nunca había recibido denuncias de lo que el galeno hacía en su tiempo libre, por lo que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si tanta palabrería era correcta o no.

Además era el único médico que el pueblo disponía. No podían darse el lujo de perderlo por unos chismes malintencionados.

−¿Han sabido algo de la muerte de Suguha? −le preguntó directamente acomodando sus anteojos de marco dorado en el puente de su nariz.

−Así que echa de menos a su asistente – aventuró viendo a su compañero asentir con cierta renuencia, y agregó −Godfrey cree que se trata de un asesino serial al que le gustan las jovencitas…

El galeno se sobresaltó ante eso y miró al capitán de la guardia −¿Un asesino serial?

−Le pediría que no comente con nadie lo que acabo de decirle. De momento es una mera hipótesis, y no quiero sembrar el pánico general por una simple idea de uno de mis oficiales.

−Van cuatro muertes… ¿cree que haya más?

Kayaba miró la puerta por la que había salido su esposa, luego centró la atención en el rostro enrojecido de Asuna, cuyas cejas pelirrojas se fruncían de dolor sobre sus párpados cerrados. Asintió solemnemente.

−¡Buen Dios! Que él nos ampare− musitó impresionado el médico. Guardó su estetoscopio en su maletín y dirigió una última mirada al semblante de la joven −Sería una lástima que algo horrible le pasara a esta niña…

−A mi hija no le ocurrirá nada, porque su madre y yo nos ocuparemos de cuidarla− declaró con intención.

−Por supuesto.

En ese momento entraba Rinko secándose las manos con el mandil blanco que ataba a su cintura −El baño ya está listo −comentó y agregó con preocupación −¿No le recetará alguna medicación para aliviar la congestión, doctor?

−Se lo dejé al señor Kayaba− respondió solícito y se volvió para contemplar a la pelirroja por varios segundos. Se lamió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta −Si el cuadro febril continua por varios días por favor vuelvan a contactarme.

−Por supuesto, lo acompaño a la salida. La lluvia ha amainado.

Rinko espero a que los dos hombres salieran de la habitación de la muchacha para hincarse ante su cama, levantó la sábana constatando su enagua humedecido por la calentura.

−Asuna… Asuna…−la removió con cuidado −Te preparé el baño…

Ella abrió los ojos solo unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos −N-No…

−Cariño estás ardiendo de fiebre… necesitamos bajártela.

−N-No tengo ganas… déjame aquí…

−Vamos Asuna, ayúdame…−Rinko la levantó con cuidado, logrando que se sentara en la cama por algunos segundos.

−No te preocupes por mí…−susurró la joven −Estaré bien mamá…

Los ojos de Rinko se humedecieron al oírle llamándola así. Porque pese a que Asuna los reconocía como sus padres, jamás los había nombrado como tal. Entendía que era difícil para la chica olvidar su horrible pasado, algo que ellos nunca escondieron de su conocimiento, y este parecía ser el primer paso para que la joven se reconciliara con su presente. Y futuro.

−¿Necesitas ayuda? −Kayaba estaba a su lado, y sin esfuerzo tomó el cuerpo de su hija adoptiva y se dirigió con ella hasta el baño. Depositó a la muchacha dentro de la tina con ropa y todo, y cuando se volvió a su esposa notó que ésta se secaba las comisuras de los ojos con el borde del delantal −¿Qué pasa? −preguntó preocupado.

Rinko le sonrió y negó con la cabeza −Nada, no tiene importancia.

−Asuna se mejorará pronto− añadió suponiendo que esa era la causa de las lágrimas de su mujer −Iré a ver al boticario para comprar la medicina, no te preocupes Rinko.

La dama asintió, y sujetó la manga del oficial cuando este pasaba a su lado −Sé bueno, Akihiko. No provoques una riña innecesaria.

−Oye…−se quejó con falso tono ofendido −Por cierto, invité a Eugeo a cenar… será mejor que lo suspenda ¿verdad?

Rinko recogía el cabello de Asuna y lo sujetaba en un moño, lo miró por sobre su hombro −Invitaste a Eugeo a cenar ¿por qué?

−Asuntos que debemos arreglar, y que estoy seguro de que te gustarán mucho.

−Vale, no te demores.

−No lo haré. Aprovecharé que la tormenta se ha detenido.

…

…

…

Sentia tanto calor que ella se bajó de la cama, pero apenas apoyó sus piecitos en el suelo de madera, descubrió que el ambiente a su alrededor estaba gélido.

Era noche cerrada, y la oscuridad en su habitación era palpable. Era obvio que como toda niña de su edad debía estar durmiendo. Pero el destino le había enseñado demasiado pronto que ella no era una niña normal. Tenía un pasado funesto y sangriento a cuestas que siempre habría de llevar consigo.

Se acercó a la puerta cerrada de su habitación oyendo las voces alteradas que la habían despertado. Y apoyó su pequeña oreja en la madera. Pero no oía nada, por lo que, poniéndose de puntas de pie, alcanzó la manija y tironeando de ella con cuidado abrió sigilosamente. Un pequeño haz de luz exterior delineó su cara redonda y su cabello anaranjado desordenado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se asomó, sacando la punta de la nariz por el hueco como si con eso pudiera oír sin que la descubrieran.

−¡Akihiko tu ropa está manchada de sangre…! Quítatela que la pondré en lejía…

−¡No! Esto debes quemarlo inmediatamente… Mejor lo haré yo mismo, no quiero que ensucies tus manos con la sangre de estos inmundos…

−¿P-Pero qué diablos hiciste…? ¡Dijiste que saldrías a cazar con Godfrey…!

−Y lo hicimos, mujer.

−T-Tienes… ¡Tienes sangre en la cara y en las manos…! ¿Q-Que estupidez cometieron…?

−¡Vengamos a Asuna! ¡Eso hicimos…! ¿Satisfecha?

−¿Qué…?

−Asesinamos a esos engendros de lobo… esos que despedazaron la familia de la niña… Seguíamos una pequeña pista que resultó ser cierta, y hoy los exterminamos, a todos… No quedó ni uno…

−¡Dios mío…!

−Esas… criaturas ni siquiera se defendieron… como si hubieran visto su fin cerca…

−¿Y qué le diremos a Asuna?

−¡Nada! ¡A la niña no se le dirá palabra al respecto! ¿Me oyes? Suficiente con todo lo que le ocurrió para que le sumes más culpa…

La pequeña se cubrió los labios y retrocediendo cerró la puerta con igual parsimonia. Y corrió a refugiarse en su cama bajo las mantas.

−K-Kuro… Kuro lo siento… −sollozó −Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Apretó los parpados y se secó las mejillas, en tanto su pecho gimoteaba débilmente; hasta que la somnolencia la invadió.

−Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta verte llorar… −manifestó una voz amable junto a su oído trayéndola de vuelta de la inconsciencia, y luego una lengua danzarina le lamió las mejillas enjuagando sus lágrimas.

Ella abrió los ojos advirtiendo otra vez el calor que la rodeaba, era obvio que aún debía tener fiebre. Una sombra imponente se encontraba junto a su cama; la silueta de un lobo negro, los ojos acerados la veían con seriedad y tristeza.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar como ese lobo había entrado a su habitación cuando lo último que recordaba era la charla de Rinko y Akihiko. Lo miró notando como el pelaje negro del animal brillaba como plata bajo la fantasmal luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Lo contempló varios segundos notando que éste no se había movido de su posición y la veía con cierto miedo. Como si temiera que ella pudiera hacer algo en su contra… Pero, ¿qué podría hacer una simple niña? Él era un lobo y eso bastaba para inmovilizarla… ¿La asesinaría, así como había hecho con su familia? De pronto la idea de morir para reencontrarse con su hermano Koichirou quien siempre la llamaba _'mi princesita'_ no le pareció tan mala…

−Si va a matarme… hágalo rápido…− dijo, y su voz se quebró en la mitad de la oración.

−No voy a matarte Asuna… jamás podría hacerte daño… creí que eso había quedado demasiado claro…− habló el animal con acento lastimero.

Pero ella se encogió mirándolo detenidamente con la escaza luz que entraba del exterior. Sus orejas negras estaban bajas, pero tenían un ligero toque amenazante.

Entonces lo comprendió. La fiebre no era demasiado intensa como para que no pudiera entender lo que ocurría. Ese lobo quería que ella se disculpara por lo que su padre adoptivo había hecho… y seguramente luego la mataría.

¿Qué no hacen eso los animales? Jugar con su presa antes de engullirla…

−Y-Yo no quería que le hicieran daño a Kuro, señor lobo…−dijo finalmente luego de pensar varios segundos como empezar a hablar −K era mi amigo y yo no quería que él muriera… pero mi familia… m-mi familia…− sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarse a sí misma sumergida en ese charco de sangre mientras sus padres y su hermano yacían descuartizados a su alrededor. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando el lobo se le acercó, deteniéndose segundos después al ver que ella retrocedía en su lugar −Mi familia pereció luego de que Kuro se fue… La asesinaron unos lobos como usted…−los ojos grises del animal se abrieron impresionados ante lo que decía −Por eso mi padre adoptivo hizo lo que hizo…−juntó sus manos en un gesto de súplica −¡No le haga nada a ellos! Ellos lo hicieron solo para vengar a mi familia muerta… S-Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo… yo debí morir ese día… Los lobos al verme en ese charco de sangre me dieron por muerta, pero aún respiraba… así me encontró Akihiko Kayaba al otro día…− se limpió las lágrimas que habían vuelto a derramarse por sus mejillas calientes e insistió −Por mi culpa exterminaron a su manada… Así que por favor…

−Mejor tranquilízate…−la interrumpió conteniéndose −Tienes mucha fiebre… ¿quieres beber agua?

Ella volvió a observarlo, conmovida por lo que le decía −¿No va a matarme señor lobo? ¿No siente que debe vengar la muerte de Kuro y su familia?

En respuesta el lobo se acercó y le lamió las mejillas una y otra vez, hasta que la joven volvió a recostarse en el colchón. Su piel ardía, era obvio que la calentura estaba hablando por ella.

−Descansa Asuna… lo necesitas− le susurró en el oído.

Y como si ella escuchara la orden pese al sopor constante del que era presa, se permitió cerrar los ojos, y juntando las manos contra su pecho volvió a quedarse quieta.

Sentía la caricia de la nariz fría del lobo en su cuello seguido de su lengua, como si quisiera brindarle un poco de alivio… o tal vez preparándola para lo que se merecía. Pero la acción lenta y constante, en su piel fue suficiente para que sucumbiera a los encantos del sueño.

…

…

…

Kazuto dejó su apariencia de lobo y se convirtió en humano, miró a la chica dormida cuyo ceño se fruncía dolorosamente culpa del delirio y la fiebre.

−Asuna…−musitó contra su mejilla arrebolada antes de lamerla −Si pudiera quitarte esta enfermedad para que me perdones…

De pronto sus orejas se alzaron al advertir una fragancia sutil que no había sentido antes; era un perfume dulce, primitivo. Movió la nariz por su cuello hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que el aroma ligero, pero bien perceptible para su olfato de lobo, se volvía potente condensándose allí abajo, en su piel. Hundió la cara entre sus pechos unos segundos, y siguió bajando con su nariz hasta su abdomen donde se detuvo. Impresionado al principio, luego alarmado y finalmente, furioso consigo mismo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuchó las voces que llegaban desde el resto de la casa. Se quedó inmóvil, alerta, casi presintiendo lo que ocurría tras esa madera que lo separaba de la sala-comedor.

− _¿Así que mi marido te ha dado la mano de nuestra hija en matrimonio? −_ decía la voz de una mujer en acento alegre.

− _Así es señora Rinko… solo que Asuna aún no lo sabe…_ −respondió un hombre cuya tonalidad de voz se le hizo parcialmente conocida.

− _¡Es una genial noticia Eugeo! ¡Y ya me lo veía venir…! Siempre has tenido sentimientos por mi hija… Y sé que ella también los tiene… solo… solo debes darle tiempo a profesarlos…_

− _Y-Yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para eso… Yo quiero mucho a Asuna…_

Kazuto frunció el ceño y antes de darse cuenta había empezado a gruñir con saña. Recordaba esa voz. Esa voz provenía del humano rubio que rescató a Asuna la primera vez que se encontraron en el bosque. El mismo que se la había llevado a caballo esa mañana cuando él iba siguiéndola.

' _¿Matrimonio?'_ pensó para sí. Y volteó a ver a la muchacha que presa del delirio se quejaba débilmente. Apretó los puños y se le aproximó. Como predador se tendió sobre ella, sus ojos de plata relampagueantes en la penumbra.

−No dejaré que te separen de mí, Asuna… No luego de saber que… −se detuvo asustado, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la pelirroja −Hay una sola forma de quitar la fiebre… y es traspasarla a otra persona…

Sin esperar consentimiento apoyó su boca sobre los labios resecos de Asuna. Y aunque fue como besar un carbón ardiente, la magnitud de lo que significaba; de lo que ella le había enseñado tímidamente la noche anterior, seguía ahí. Puro y loable como las acciones que los habían conducido hasta ese momento actual.

Pero una vez más se detuvo al oír el griterío del otro lado de la puerta.

− _¡La hija del boticario está muerta! ¡La encontraron degollada en el gallinero…! ¡Su familia entera está desesperada…!_

− _¡Dios santo pobre niña!_

− _Pero eso no es lo peor… ¡Ese loco acusa a Asuna de haberlo hecho! ¡Dice que hay testigos de que la vieron hablando con la víctima momentos antes de su muerte…!_

El muchacho dejó de prestar atención a la charla de allá afuera cuando sintió el roce de algo suave en su mejilla, volvió la vista hacia abajo viendo que Asuna estaba despierta y viéndolo con bochorno.

−¿Kazuto? −aventuró con voz cansada y rasposa.

−Asuna…− respiró con alivio y acto seguido hundió el rostro en su cuello recordando todo. _Todo._ Y la dimensión del recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse.

−¿Qué haces aquí, en mi habitación? ¿Cómo entraste?

−Eso es lo de menos…−replicó aún sumergido en su cuello, secretamente feliz de que ella no estuviera rechazándole u algo similar. Se incorporó viéndola con seguridad −He venido a robarte…

−¿Qué?

−Ven al bosque conmigo… vive conmigo, por favor.

* * *

 _Nota 1:_

 _~DEDICADO A BET-HANA POR SU ATRASADO -atrasadísimo- CUMPLEAÑOS! Y en agradecimiento por esos hermosos fan arts de Asuna y Kuro! Gracias Bet! No tienes idea de lo que significa todo eso para mí… Has tocado mi kokoro. Arigatou! ^^ espero que mi capitulo te haya gustado! Las inyecciones de inspiración que me obsequiaste ayudaron a terminar este cap!_

 _~Y a mi Kirita chan: Sakura Zala que ha estado malita estos días! Espero estés mejor amiga, sabes lo mucho que te ultra quiero… y que siempre termino cumpliendo todo lo que me pides (soy tu Eugeo! Juajuajua) cuídate, y claro cumpliré tus pedidos con el sexy Kirito kuro *inserte corazón aquí*_

* * *

 _Nota 2:_

 _Luego de casi cuatro meses me dispongo a traer la conti de este fic._

 _Para variar he vuelto a reestructurar la historia porque como pasó tanto de la última vez… había olvidado como seguirla xD (pero ya no más)_

 _Me quedaron varias cosas en el tintero, o sea que debieron ir en este cap, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor (o sea se estaba haciendo infinito esto) quedarán para la próxima entrega; como por ej:_

 _-La charla de Alice y Asuna._

 _-La aparición de Yuuki._

 _-El encuentro del cadáver de Silica (pobrecita! Me dio pena asesinarla)_

 _-La respuesta de Asuna a la proposición de Eugeo…_

 _-Más aparición de Sinon lobita :O_

 _-La bruja del bosque que será indispensable para esta historia!_

 _-Momentos AsuKuro (inserte corazón pomposo aquí)_

 _Todo eso debió ir en este cap, pero ya estaba siendo muy largo así que quedará para la siguiente parte._

 _Bueno en este cap se descubrió algo que recién lo resolveré en el cuarto o quinto capítulo, por ahí nadie lo encontró... para mí mejor xD Yo creo que fui demasiado obvia. También; que pasó entre estos dos al principio? Lo dejo a criterio de cada uno xDD Creo que a un par se lo dije, pero neh… hagan sus apuestas._

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Gracias por tantos reviews y palabras de ánimo. No tienen idea de lo mucho que alegran mis días ^^ Gracias!_

 _Nos leemos en Blood que será lo próximo en ser actualizado!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _pd: Musica que escuché para inspirarme: De todo un poco; desde HA ASH, hasta openings de anime, SAO OST, Skillet, Paramore, Amalee covers... etc_


End file.
